Об эпизоде Махабхараты, известном под названием Бхагавадгита
Об эпизоде Махабхараты, известном под названием Бхагавадгита Вильгельма Фон Гумбольдта. Берлин. 1826 (Гегель Г.В.Ф.) сканировано Часть 1. Часть 2. Часть 3. Источник: Вопросы философии.— 1994.— №10.— С. 131—137. 1994.— №11.— С. 141—171. Часть 1. Г. В. Ф. ГЕГЕЛЬ «Об эпизоде „Махабхараты", известном под названием „Бхагавадгита"» Вильгельма Фон Гумбольдта. Берлин, 1826 Вопросы философии.— 1994.— №10.— С. 131—137. 1994.— №11.— С. 141—171. Первая статья Относительно темы, исследованиями которой глубокоуважаемый автор пожелал одарить публику, тотчас же напрашивается замечание: слава индийской мудрости1 принадлежит к древнейшим традициям в истории. Когда речь идет об источниках философии, указывается не только Восток вообще, но в особенности и именно Индия; высокое мнение об этой почве науки рано выразилось в известных легендах, вроде некоего пребывания там Пифагора и т. д., и во все времена говорилось и рассказывалось об индийской философии и религии. Но лишь с недавних пор нам открылся доступ к источникам, и с каждым шагом вперед, который делается в этом знании, все прежнее оказывается частью несущественным, частью ложным и непригодным. Индия, согласно общему знакомству европейцев с этой страной, представляется старым (известным) миром, однако именно как лишь только что открытый новый мир является нам она в своей литературе, в своих науках и искусствах. Первоначальная радость по поводу обнаружения этого богатства не позволяет воспринимать его спокойно и соразмерно: Вильям Джонс2, которому мы прежде всего им обязаны, и другие, следуя ему, увидели ценность открытий в особенности в том, что находили в них частью прямые источники, частью новые удостоверяющие свидетельства и о старых всемирно-исторических традициях, которые распространяются на Азию, и о далеких западных сказаниях и мифологиях. Однако процесс ознакомления с самими оригиналами, а также обнаружение очевидного и далеко идущего мошенничества — которому капитан Вильфорд в своем старании найти в индийской литературе следы мозаичных рассказов и европейских представлений, сведений и заключений об азиатской истории, позволил осуществиться при посредстве услужливых брахманов3 — привели к выводу: прежде всего следует держаться оригиналов и изучения своеобразия индийских воззрений и представлений. Очевидно, лишь при подобного рода направленности исследовательских интересов мы действительно можем продвинуться в наших знаниях. Именно таким образом господин фон Гумбольдт изложил знаменитый эпизод «Махабхараты» и тем существенно обогатил наше понимание индийского представления о высших интересах духа. Подлинные наставления могут исходить лишь из присущего данной работе превосходного, редкого соединения основательного знания языка оригинала, хорошего знакомства с философией и рассудительной сдержанности, позволяющей не преступать пределов определенного смысла оригинала, видеть не иное и не больше того, что точно в нем выражено. В вышесказанном отразилось наше полное и согласие с напоминанием господина автора, которое он сделал в предварительном замечании и согласно которому «едва ли» (пожалуй, это скромное «едва ли» мы должны заменить на решительное «совершенно нет») «есть иной способ объяснить различные неясности, еще остающиеся в индийской мифологии и философии, нежели каждый из трудов, которые можно рассматривать как главные их источники, выписать, расписать в отдельности и непременно как нечто целостное, полностью разработать их для себя, прежде чем производить сравнения с другими. Лишь подобного рода работа создала бы основу, для того чтобы иметь возможность сравнить между собой все индийские философские и мифологические системы, не опасаясь путаницы». Необходимо, однако, пытаться и новым авторам осведомляться, какие из имеющихся источников по индийской религии, космологии, теогонии, мифологии и т. д. обогатят опыт — в том смысле, что, полагая возможным получить знание основ индийской религии у одного автора, а затем у другого, следует уяснить, что здесь в индийском материале любой автор находится среди совершенно иных имен, представлений, историй и т. д. Воспитуемая таким образом недоверчивость должна разрешаться в понимании того, что повсюду — лишь отдельные частные изложения вопросов, и пока что не получено знания меньшего, нежели знание о всеобщем индийского учения. В столь многих немецких трудах, в которых индийская философия и религия рассматривается специально или при случае, как и во многих историях философии, где они также обычно затрагиваются, мы находим лишь сотворенный из материала того или иного автора неполный образ, выдаваемый за индийскую религию и философию вообще. Однако предложенная нашему вниманию поэма кажется в особенности пригодной для того, чтобы дать нам определенное представление о наиболее всеобщем и высшем индийской религии. Как эпизод она имеет отчетливую доктринальную определенность и потому свободнее от дикой, нелепой фантастичности, господствующей в индийской поэзии, когда она становится повествовательной и изображает события и поступки героев и богов от возникновения мира и т. д., все же и в этой поэме нужно многое отсечь и перетерпеть, чтобы можно было извлечь интересующее. Генерал-губернатор Индии, В. Хастингс, которому мы, главным образом, обязаны первым знакомством с этой поэмой в целом — благодаря его поддержке, о которой говорил ее переводчик Уилкинс—в предисловии к первому переводу отмечает, что, для того чтобы оценить такого рода продукцию, следовало бы совершенно исключить созданные старой и новой европейской литературой правила, все ссылки на такого рода чувства и обычаи, какие присутствуют в наших мыслях и поступках и равным образом исключить все апелляции к известным нам религиозным учениям и моральным обязанностям. Далее он добавляет, что каждый читатель должен заранее допустить качества неясности, абсурдности, варварских обычаев и испорченной моральности. Если же обнаруживается противоречие, он должен рассматривать это как чистый выигрыш и признать как заслугу, связанную с ожиданием противоположного. Не отняв времени на выражение подобного снисхождения, он вряд ли рискнул бы рекомендовать эту поэму к изданию. Господин фон Гумбольдт трудоемким и продуманным подбором основных мыслей, в беспорядке содержащихся в восемнадцати- песнях поэмы, сберег или облегчил наши усилия; в особенности подобная выборка избавляет нас от утомления, порождаемого навязчивыми повторениями индийской поэзии: Эта поэма, беседа Кришны (как наставляет Хастингс неосведомленного читателя и за что благодарю его и я, Бхагавад есть одно из имен Кришны), в Индии составляет славу и выражает наиболее общее индийской религии. Господин А. В. фон Шлегель, в предисловии к своему изданию поэмы, характеризует ее как «carmen philosophicum quo vix aliud ullum sapientiae et sanctitatis laude per totam Indiam celebralius exstat»4. На то же самое обращает внимание Уилкинс, в предисловии к своему переводу: он говорит, что брахманы рассматривают это всеобщее как то, что содержат все великие мистерии и религии. Это — та точка зрения, с которой должны согласовываться последующие замечания. Представленное сочинение, дающее повод для такого заключения, поскольку оно определенно сводит воедино основные учения, само по себе ведет к подобному соображению и облегчает задачу, так что мы можем при этом позволить себе следовать только его руководству. Прежде всего обращусь к ситуации, отраженной в поэме, поскольку уже она является достаточно характерной. Герой Арджуна, находясь в состоянии войны со своими родичами, во главе своих соратников, с богом Кришной в качестве своего возничего стоит перед выстроившейся на битву враждебной армией и в то время, когда боевая музыка рожков, раковин, литавр, труб и т. д. устрашающе несется с небес на землю и уже летят стрелы, он впадает в нерешительное малодушие, опускает лук и стрелы и просит совета у Кришны; беседа, поводом которой это явилось, есть завершенная философская система в восемнадцати песнях, которые оба переводчика называют лекциями и которые имеют название «Бхагавад-Гита». Подобная ситуация противоречит, однако, всем сложившимся у нас, европейцев, представлениям о ведении войны и о том моменте, когда изготовившиеся к бою армии стоят друг против друга, равно как и всем нашим требованиям к поэтической композиции, а также нашим обычаям излагать философские системы во всей их полноте в учебной комнате или где-то еще, но уж, конечно, не устами генерала и его возницы в подобный решающий час. Это внешнее вступление подготовляет нас к тому, что и относительно внутреннего — религии и морали — мы должны ожидать совершенно иного, нежели наши обычные представления. Высокие интересы нашего духа, вообще говоря, могут быть выражены в двух аспектах — теоретическом и практическом, первый из которых касается познания, другой — действия. Согласно обоим этим определениям философское чувство г-на автора и располагает учения, содержащиеся в поэме. В соответствии с поводом беседы вначале рассматривается практический интерес. Здесь находит свое выражение в качестве принципа (с. 6) необходимость отказа от последствий поступков, от всякого предрассудка успеха. Никогда, говорит Кришна, признание ценности действия не должно зависеть от результата; это равнодушие означает, как справедливо утверждает глубокоуважаемый г-н автор, «бесспорно, философское, граничащее с возвышенным душевное стремление». Мы можем усматривать в этом моральное требование делать добро лишь для него самого, долг ради самого долга. Однако, чтобы требование подобной незаинтересованности по отношению к успеху в то же время порождало большое поэтическое воздействие — это, напротив, может вызвать сомнение, если от поэтических характеров требовать большей индивидуальности, направленности всех их усилий на определенные цели и претворение их в жизнь, и лишь в этой согласованности силы воли с интересами, которые они утверждают, можно было бы склониться к признанию поэтической выразительности и тем самым большого поэтического воздействия. Однако, помимо этого большого морального чувства, с точки зрения практического интереса тотчас же возникает вторая потребность— знать, какие цели преследуются поступками, какие обязанности необходимо исполнять, или — должно ли уважать определяемые чьим-то произволом и обстоятельствами интересы. На эту сторону вопроса позволю себе, между прочим, обратить особое внимание, поскольку тот индийский принцип, подобно новой морали, сам по себе еще не ведет никуда далее и из него, взятого самого по себе, нельзя вывести никаких нравственных обязанностей. Подобного рода предписания могут быть найдены, скорее всего, в соотнесенности с поэмой в целом, и лишь этим должен прежде всего определяться исследовательский поиск; далее следует принять во внимание соотношение долга и поступка вообще в учении йоги.— Что война Арджуны, предпринимаемая им против своих родственников, является справедливой, мы едва ли можем предполагать; в круг «Бхагавад-Гиты» не входит задача конкретнее истолковать принцип этого права. Однако сомнение, охватывающее Арджуну в то мгновение, когда должна начаться битва, касается как раз того обстоятельства, что те, с кем он должен вести борьбу, точно перечисленные — учитель, отцы, сыновья, деды, дяди, свекры, племянники, зятья и родственники по мужской линии — являются его и его соратников родными. Имеет ли это сомнение нравственное содержание, как это нам прежде всего должно казаться — это должно зависеть от того, какого рода ценность разум индийца Арджуны вкладывает в семейные узы. Для морального сознания европейца само ощущение этих уз является нравственным, так что семейная любовь как таковая является созидающей, самой в себе черпающей силой, и нравственное состоит единственно в том, что все связанные с этим чувства почитания, послушания, дружбы и т. д., как и покоящиеся на семейных отношениях поступки и обязанности имеют своим основанием и удовлетворяющимся в себе исходным пунктом эту любовь. В случае же с Арджуной обнаруживается, что не таково моральное чувство, вызываемое в героях отвращением вести родственников на бойню. Мы совершили бы преступление, говорит он, если бы убили тех разбойников (Уилкинс: тиранов); не то чтобы убийство их как родственников (всегда включая учителя) само по себе было бы преступлением, но преступлением явилось бы последствие убийства, а именно то, что уничтожением рода были бы погублены «sacra gentilia»5, вмененные в обязанность семьи и потому религиозные поступки. Когда это происходит, возрастает безбожие всего племени (для нас в этом есть что-то слишком несвязное, поскольку из некоторых предшествующих слов следовало, что речь идет об уничтожении племени). Из-за этого испортятся благородные женщины — прежде всего в племени могут погибнуть мужчины, так как только они участвуют в битве — и следствием этого явится «varna-sankara», смешение каст (he spuriuos blood). Исчезновение же кастовых перегородок приводит к появлению такого рода различий, которые становятся причиной упадка племен, и самому племени оно несет вечную порчу (Шлегель: inferis mancipant, Уилкинс: provident Hell for those... etc.), ибо предки повергнутся с небес, поскольку впредь они окажутся лишенными еды и воды — жертва более не будет действенна, так как потомки не сохранили чистоту племени; потомки, допустим, все еще могут иметь предков, следовательно, предки могут получить жертвы, однако сами эти жертвы обессмысливаются, поскольку они были принесены нечистокровным потомством, и, следовательно, они несостоятельны сами по себе. Как указывает Уилкинс (в примечании к с. 32), еда, согласно Ведам, передастся мужчинам до третьего поколения в дни каждого полнолуния, а вода ежедневно6. Если умершие не получают подобных жертв, то они обречены на участь быть рожденными вновь в облике нечистых животных. С точки зрения практического принципа отсюда следует, что, как мы видим, хотя и возникает чувство семейных уз в качестве основ, однако как нечто, значимость чего не определяется как семейная любовь и тем самым как моральное предписание. Чувство подобного рода уз имеют и звери; в человеке оно тотчас же становится духовным, н Мы не должны также обманываться первой положительной видимостью, когда в споре, поднятом Арджуной в связи с его сомнениями, мы сразу же сталкиваемся с положениями, в которых находим религию вполне высоко оцененной. Уже вышеприведенное положение, по шлегелевскому переводу (с. 132): «religione deleta per on-mem stripem gliscit impietas»7, взятое в общем, согласно нашему европейскому чувству звучит очень хорошо. Однако в соответствии со сделанными замечаниями «религией» называется здесь жертва в виде еды и кропления водой, а «неверием»—частью отсутствие подобных церемоний, частью бракосочетание с низшими кастами — нечто, чему мы не придаем ни религиозного, ни морального внимания. В Ind. Bibl. Bd. II. Hf. 2 г-н ф. Г. определяет то, что здесь звучит как неверие (impielas), ближе к значению уничтоженного права. Поэт в этом еще не поднимается над общим индийским суеверием до нравственного, истинно религиозного или философского определения. Посмотрим теперь, что отвечает Кришна на сомнения Арджуны. Прежде всего он называет это отвращение к битве слабостью, недостойным малодушием, которое он должен преодолеть в себе. В переводе Уилкинса есть выразительное напоминание о долге (как это поясняется: солдат — вне всеобщих моральных обязанностей). Если моральная коллизия и не подчеркнута определеннее ее словесным выражением, она все же имела место и для се разрешения неприкрытое порицание Кришны не является удовлетворительным; недостаточно оно также и для Арджуны, который, напротив, повторяет уже сказанное и настаивает на своем решении не сражаться. Тут Кришна начинает, быстро разворачивая, как бы летящую поверх всего метафизику, которая, с одной стороны, совершенно вне поступков переходит к чистому созерцанию или познанию и тем самым к сокровенному индийского духа, с другой стороны, влечет за собой более возвышенный конфликт между этой абстракцией и практическим и, следовательно, потребность найти способ опосредовать этот конфликт и разрешить его. Однако то, против чего Кришна возражает, не ведет непосредственно к таким высотам, метафизический зачин сводится всего лишь к обычным популярным представлениям. Кришна говорит, что, хотя речи Ардж.уна ведет умные, однако — мудрецы ведь не оплакивают ни мертвых, ни живых. «Ни я, Кришна, ни ты, ни все эти цари смертных не были когда-либо не-бывшими и не будет когда-либо в будущем того, чтобы нас не было. Эти тела, получающие жизнь от неизменных, неразрушимых и бесконечных душ, непрочны, преходящи; потому сражайся, Арджуна! — Как может человек, знающий, что душа бессмертна, полагать, что он якобы мог бы позволить ее убить или убить сам? Как ты можешь дойти до того, чтобы оплакивать ее? Если же ты полагаешь, что душа возникла и вновь умрет, то и тогда ты не можешь о ней сожалеть; ибо что родилось, определенно умрет, и то, что смертно, родится; и потому неизбежное не должно тебя печалить.» — Искомого нами морального определения в этом, пожалуй, нельзя увидеть. Это то же, как если бы мы читали следующее: «Друг, есть смертные люди, смертные люди, которых ты собираешься убить; однако душу ты не умертвишь, так как она не может быть убиенна». Мы, без сомнения, полагаем, что нечто, доказывающее слишком многое, не доказывает ничего совершенно (вообще в подобном представлении, когда привлекаются мертвые, достигается немного). Далее Кришна продолжает: «Учитывая обязанности твоей особой касты, тебе не подобает колебаться; для Кшатрия нет ничего выше войны». У Шлегеля это выражено так: proprii officit memorem... и т. д., и здесь: «legitimo bello rnilius quodquam militi evenire nequit», и так дальше. Европейцы, читающие подобное, воспринимают это, без всяких сомнений, в смысле долга солдата как такового; эти призывы обладают для них моральным чувством, пока они не вспоминают, что в Индии положение и долг солдата являются не вещью в себе, а связаны с кастой и ограничены ею. Уилкинс употребляет в своем переводе вполне определенные выражения: «the duties of the particular tribe» и «a soldier of the Kshatrian triby has no duty superior to fighting». Общие выражения proptium officium и milites, как и ранее употребленные religio и impietas здесь, в этом контексте обладают смыслом прежде всего и лишь для европейского представления, они лишают (индийское) содержание его красок, прямо способствуют тому, чтобы заблуждаться относительно их своеобразного значения и использовать слова для обозначения чего-то лучшего, нежели то, что они на самом деле означают. Столь же мало в вышеприведенном того, что мы называем долгом, нравственным предписанием; здесь — лишь природное естественное предписание. Далее Кришна еще упрекает Арджуну за позор, в который он как бы вверг себя перед лицом и врага, и друга — подходящий, но сам по себе все же формальный мотив, в котором всегда в зависимости от обстоятельств помещаются честь и позор. Но тут же Кришна добавляет, что то, в чем он упрекает Арджуну, было сказано согласно санкхье, теперь же он будет говорить согласно йоге. Этим обнаруживается совершенно иная область индийского рассмотрения. Подбор шлок, истолкования и разъяснения, которые дает нам высокоуважаемый г-н автор относительно этой в высшей степени примечательной стороны поэмы исходя из своего глубокого ума и богатства своей учености, замечательно интересны. Большее воодушевление или, скорее, в высшей степени возвышенная глубина, которые здесь открываются, тотчас же выводят рас на уровень выше того европейского противопоставления, которым мы начали это изложение, противопоставления практического и теоретического; действие поглощается познанием, или, скорее, абстрактным углублением сознания в себя. Также религия и философия здесь втекают друг в друга таким образом, что прежде всего они представляются неразличимыми. Так и г-н автор в самом начале назвал содержание поэмы, как выше указано, полноценной философской системой. Вообще в истории философии, в особенности для древних периодов культуры (Bildung) всякого народа, значительную трудность, особого рода препятствие составляет определение границы между этими формами сознания, общим для которых является высшее и потому наиболее духовное, лишь в мысли пребывающий предмет и столь же сложно отыскание своеобразия, вследствие которого подобное содержание принадлежит лишь той или другой области. Подобное различение стало, наконец, возможным для нас благодаря тем приводимым г-ном автором выпискам, которые представил европейской публике Кольбрук из подлинных индийских философских произведений в трудах Королевского Азиатского общества (т. I) и которые принадлежат к наиболее достойным уважения сокровищам из тех, что смогло получить наше знание в этой области. В связи с философскими системами обнаруживается, что, как и здесь в поэме. учение санкхьи и учение йоги имеют некое фундаментальное различие между собой: хотя санкхья предстает прежде всего как некое всеобщее определение (у Кольбрука), которым потому охватывается и учение йоги, все же различные содержания учений связаны главным образом с различием в выражении. Что касается прежде всего санкхьи, то — я исхожу из Кольбрука — так называется система философии, в которой точность цифр или счета полностью соблюдается при перечислении ее принципов. Санкхья означает число, и действительно, философские системы, с которыми мы знакомимся, проявляют себя преимущественно как перечисление некоторого числа предметов, элементов, категорий и т. д., принятых каждой системой и следующих один за другим так, чтобы каждая система лучше объяснила и определила себя. Слово, от которого санкхья происходит, вообще означает рассуждение или обдумывание (reasoning or deliberation); и г-н Ф. Г. в заметках, данных им в критике г-ном Langlous шлегелевского перевода и издания «Бхагавад-Гиты» (Ind. Bibl., Bd. 2, Hf. 2. S. 236) также характеризует учение санкхьи именно тем, что активным в нем является рассуждающее и философствующее размышление. То, что прежде принимавшиеся во внимание моральные определения смещены, оказывается совершенно незначительным, и мы охарактеризовали бы подобное как популярные, вполне заурядные мотивы. Если же в оставшемся что-то являет собой более интересное там, где Кришна, как это выделяет г-н фон Гумбольдт (с. 32) явно остается верным йоге в своем выступлении,— то ведь, с одной стороны, тотчас же можно заметить, что с высшей индийской точки зрения, как она выражена в «Бхагавад-Гите» в пятой лекции, пятой шлоке, это различие между йогой и санкхьей исчезает; оба метода имеют одну цель и: Unam eandemque esse disciplinam rationalem (sanc'hya-shastra) et devotionalem (yoga-shastra), qui cernit, is vere cernit» (перевод Шлегеля). С другой же стороны, можно вспомнить, что в какой бы мере в этой последней цели индийская философия и религия ни были согласны, все же формирование этой одной цели и, что важно, пути к этой цели, как они осуществлялись через мысль и для мысли, послужило отличию от религиозного образа действий в такой степени, что оно, пожалуй, весьма заслуживает имени философии. Путь, который обозначает философия, оказывается вполне своеобразным и достойным, если сравнивать его с путем, который индийская религия частью предписывает, частью, когда она сама воспаряет к йоге, путаясь, допускает нечто подобное. Было бы в высшей степени несправедливо поступать с индийской философией, которая есть учение санкхьи, таким образом, чтобы суждение о ней и ее методе производилось на основании того, что согласно вышесказанному называется в «Бхагавад-Гите» учением санкхьи и что не превышает обычные популярно-религиозные представления. Для краткого определения учения йоги лучше всего сослаться на то, что сообщает о нем г-н ф. Г. (Ind. Bibl. а.а.о.), а именно: в этом учении как бы живо то самое размышление, если, правда, его еще можно так называть, которое желает без рассуждения, благодаря углублению, медитативному погружению, достичь непосредственного созерцания истины, даже соединения с самой первоначальной истиной. Из описаний г-на автора можно заключить, что в этом учение йоги есть кое-что относительно определения бога, как и об отношении человека к богу и, кроме того, опять-таки о поступках и нравственности, что и должно стать предметом второй статьи. Вторая статья После того как в предыдущей статье поучительная работа высокочтимого господина автора послужила тому, чтобы попытаться извлечь содержащееся в знаменитой поэме для понимания нравственных определений индийцев, необходимо из подбора и объяснений, предоставляемых нам этим в высшей степени богатым изложением религиозного воззрения народа Индии, извлечь выгоду и рассмотреть некоторые основные элементы сего воззрения и дать о них отчет. Разъяснения, которые мы получаем в данных лекциях, тем интереснее, что они излагают не одну какую-то частную сторону бесконечно многообразной индийской мифологии, но занимаются главным образом учением йоги, сокровеннейшим религии этого народа; здесь наиболее полно раскрыта природа его религиозности в качестве наиболее высшего его представления о боге. Это учение является основным предметом обсуждения, господствует во всей поэме, выставляется как тезис. Сразу же следует заметить, что выражение «учение йоги» не может не способствовать недоразумению, будто йога является наукой, развитой системой. Этим обозначением подразумевалось лишь учение в том смысле, как говорят, например, в случае мистического учения; чтобы обозначить центральный пункт, который, рассматриваемый как учение, содержит лишь некоторые немногие утверждения и обоснования и является преимущественно возбуждающим к выполнению требуемого, призывающим и доставляющим удовлетворение. В этом и причина того, что, как доказывает г. ф. Г. (с. 33), учение йоги является тайным учением; оно по своей природе не может быть объективным, поскольку не имеет никакого развитого содержания, выступающего на почве доказательства. Однако и высшее в Индии учение, Веды, также оказываются там внешне тайной; собственно, исключительным правом владения и чтения этих книг владеют брахманы, что для остальных каст является лишь чем-то допустимым. Напротив, большие поэмы «Рамаяна» и «Махабхарата», кажется, предназначены к тому, чтобы и этим, отлученным от достояния брахманов, частям нации предоставить религиозные знания; однако, знания которые следует использовать лишь до определенной степени и в том смысле, вокруг которого вращается все учение йоги. Г. ф. Г. там же приводит доказательства того, что Кольбрук в своих выдержках из философских систем Индии (Transaction of the Asiatic Society, Vol. 1) о труде Патанджали (некоей мифологически возникшей сущности, у Кольбрука написано: Patandjali), содержащем учение йоги, ограничивается лишь намеками, так что нет возможности судить, насколько то, что Кришна высказывает в «Бхагавад-гите», соответствует этому. Упоминаемые Кольбруком «специальные топики», которые касаются медитации в названном учении, возможно, содержат нечто своеобразное; однако, несомненно, по меньшей мере, природа того, что называется йогой, и последняя цель, ею поставленная, в обоих изложениях представляются в основном одним и тем же способом. Уже содержание четырех глав йога-сутры Патанджали, излагаемых этим добросовестным ученым, как и некоторые иные выдержки, приводимые им оттуда, позволяют сделать этот вывод; и, равным образом, особые точки зрения, составляющие тему тех глав, мы можем найти в содержании Гиты. Я хочу вкратце их привести: первая глава (padu), говорит Кольбрук, трактует о созерцании (contemplation), вторая — о средствах его достижения; третья — о достижении сверхприродной силы (exercice of transcendental power, vibhuti), четвертая — об абстракции или умственном обособлении. То, что Кольбрук ничего более определенного не цитирует из «специальных топик» Патанджали, тогда как из текстов других учений он дает очень подробные и определенные выдержки, имеет,, пожалуй, свои оправданные резоны; нет оснований предполагать — напротив, согласно сути дела, это кажется, скорее, невозможным — чтобы многие иные, чуждые нашей ментальности, дикие, суеверные вещи, не имеющие никакого отношения к научности, могли бы дать каким-то образом сообщены. И сама санкхья, которая существенно отлична от учения Патанджали, в своих конечных и особых [ ] целях, согласуется с ним, и в этом отношении она является [ ] учением йоги. Лишь путь разделяет их: в то время как санкхья ясно указывает, каким образом благодаря мысленному рассмотрению особых предметов и категорий природы как духа достичь этой цели, собственно йога-учение Пптанджали, напротив, без подобного опосредования, сразу и как бы силой стремится привести к этому центральному пункту. Кольбрук начинает рассмотрение санкхьи с того, что определенно говорит: признанная цель всех школ, теистических (к ним относится учение Патанджали), атеистических и мифологических, как и других философских систем Индии — преподать средство, посредством которого можно было бы достичь вечного блаженства после смерти или до таковой. Из Вед при этом Кольбрук приводит лишь одно место в этой связи; о Веданте (теологии Вед как их рационализированной части) он говорит, что единственное ее назначение — учить познанию, посредством которого достигается освобождение от метемпсихоза, и это внушается как великая цель, которую можно достичь благодаря указанному этой теологией способу. Определеннее это выражено в другом месте (Asiat. Res. IX, р. 289): последователи Вед верят, что человеческая душа не только способна к полному единству с божественной сущностью, достигаемому благодаря преподанному в Ведах познанию бога, но и, намекают они, к тому, что посредством этого отдельная душа становится богом, вплоть до действительного достижения высшей силы. Даже в афоризмах пьяи, философии Готамы, о которой Кольбрук дает подробную выписку в двух выдержках об индийской философии (Trans, of the As. Society. Vol. 1, p. 1) —довольно сухой формальной логике, которая была предметом бесконечного множества комментариев в Индии — обещается подобного рода вознаграждение за полное знание этой философской науки. Потому мы можем с полным правом рассматривать то, что называется йогой, в качестве всеобщего центрального пункта индийской религии и философии. Что же есть йога, автор разъясняет (на с. 33) и этимологически, и в широком смысле; и в материалах «Indischen Bibliothek» (Bd. 11, Hf2, s. 48ff) мы находим интересные рассуждения как г. ф. Г., так и господина ф. Шлегеля о трудности перевода этого слова. Так, «йога» описывается как настойчивая направленность души на божество, вследствие чего она отстраняется от всех других вещей и от самих внутренних мыслей, сдерживает по возможности каждое движение и отправление тела, погружается только и исключительно в сущность божества и стремится соединиться с ним. Г. ф. Гумбольдт переводит слово [йога как погружение (Vertiefung), поскольку уход в себя остается наиболее разительной приметой охваченных йогой людей; в этом заключается также соответствующее мистическое настроение как таковое; хотя, заметим, всякая передача какого-либо проистекающего из совершенно своеобразного воззрения, выражения одного языка одним отдельным словом другого языка остается неудовлетворительной. Последнее замечание, пожалуй, содержит в себе оправдание г. ф. Шлегеля, который переводит йогу преимущественно как «devotio» (преданность, набожность), как и Ланглуи и Уилкинс дают перевод словом «devotion» (Ind. Bibl. a. a. 0., S. 250); иногда г. ф. Шл. употребляет «applicatio», «distinatio», «exercitatio» (рвение, предназначение, тренировка), где смысл не кажется явленным столь специфично. Г. ф. Шл. там же, однако, делает заметным тот недостаток, что для читателя среди всех этих различных выражений отсутствует то первоначальное всеобщее понятие этого слова, лишь благодаря которому можно постичь отдельные его употребления, каждое в своем характерном свойстве, и благодаря которому согласуются замечания г. ф. Г. с его полным знанием трудностей перевода и, в глубине души, потерь перевода. Требовать, чтобы выражение на языке народа, имеющего в сравнении с нашим особый способ мышления (Sinnesart) и особую своеобразную культуру (Bildung) в случае, когда подобное выражение касается не непосредственно чувственных предметов, таких, как солнце, море, дерево, роза и т. д., а имеет отношение к умственному, духовному содержанию — требование передачи его таким выражением нашего языка, которое соответствует ему в своей полной определенности, конечно же, решительно противоречит характеру дела. Слово нашего языка дает нам наше определенное представление о подобном предмете, и именно потому его нет у другого народа, который имеет не только другой язык, но и другие представления. Поскольку дух есть общее для всех народов и коль скоро культурное их формирование Bildung предполагается одновременным, то различие может вращаться лишь вокруг соотношения одного содержания согласно его роду и его определений, видов. В языке для многих, но, конечно, не для всех определенностей имеются особые выражения, однако возможна ситуация, когда не существует выражения для постигающего их во всем объеме всеобщего субъекта, или же таковое существует, но такого сорта, что выражение либо ограничено лишь всеобщим, либо равным образом употребляется и для обозначения отдельного чувства; так, время (Zeit) содержит в себе ведь и наполненное, и пустое время, и благоприятную пору (rechte Zeit): но именно потому «tempus» в переводе часто является эквивалентом для «обстоятельств» (Umstande), и для «благоприятного времени» (rechte Zeit). То, что мы находим в словарях как различные значения слова, в большинстве случаев являются определениями одной и той же основы. Даже если, как говорит господин фон Шлегель (Ind. Billiothek 2/11, Bd2, Hf2 S. 25ff), европейские народы относительно языков и вкуса, формирования социальной и научной культуры (Bildung) составляют одну большую семью, различие их языков, тем не менее, ведет к указанному уклонению и делает необходимым для переводчика обладание теми качествами, единственно наличие которых может в некоторой степени преодолеть затруднение, как это сделал г. ф. Шл. в разнообразнейших образцах, с остроумным талантом и отработанным тактом. Относительно французского перевода выражения «йога» как «devotion» и латинского как «devotio» г. ф. Г. замечает (ibid, S. 25), что они не передают своеобразия йоги; и в самом деле, они выражают не всеобщее определение в себе, а лишь его модификацию, которой в йоге нет. Немецкое выражение «Vertiefung» (погружение, углубление), которым пользуется высокоуважаемый господин автор, оказывается вполне значащим и подходящим; оно выражает всеобщую определенность, которую означает вообще йога, и ему подходят выражения «destinatio», «applicatio». Прежде всего, однако, йога имеет особое своеобразное значение, представляющее интерес для знания отличительного в индийских религиях. Уилкинс (с. 140 его перевода в примеч.) относительно упоминания непосредственного и всеобщего значения «junction» (соединение, слияние) и «bolidy or mental application» (телесное или мысленное рвение) говорит, что в «Бхагавад-гите» оно «is generally used as theological term to express the application of the mind in spiritual things and the performance of religious ceremonies» (используется в общем смысле как теологический термин для обозначения рвения разума в духовных вещах и для исполнения религиозных ритуалов). Для выражения всеобщей основы это специфическое значение оказывается тем самым преобладающим. Наш же язык не может обладать словом, которое соответствовало бы подобному определению, потому что суть дела не содержится ни в нашей культуре, ни в нашей религии; потому и приемлемое выражение «Vertiefung» (углубление) также не столь уж подходит; своеобразие йоги вообще в том, что она не знает ни углубления в некий предмет, как углубляются в созерцании картины или погружаются в какую-то научную тему, ни углубления в самого себя, т. с. в свой конкретный дух, ощущения или желания и т. д. Йога, напротив, есть углубление без всякого содержания, отказ от всякого внимания, обращенного на внешние предметы, от активности чувств, равно как молчание всякой внутренней восприимчивости, отказ от порыва желания или надежды или страха, опасения, безмолвие всех склонностей и страстей, как и отсутствие всех образов, представлений и всех определенных мыслей. Поскольку это возвышение (Erhebung) рассматривается как лишь мгновенное состояние, мы могли бы назвать его благоговением (Andacht), однако наше благоговение исходит из конкретного духа и направлено к полному содержанием богу, является полной содержания молитвой, полнокровным движением религиозной души. Йогу[8 поэтому можно было бы назвать лишь абстрактным благоговением, поскольку она обретает значение лишь в полной бессодержательности субъекта и объекта, и потому дорастает до бессознательности. Чтобы перейти к определенному йоге1, необходимо сразу же отметить, что эта абстракция [то, о чем шла речь выше, углубление должна пониматься не как проходящая мимолетная потребность, но она востребуема необходима как привычное настроение и характер духа, подобно благоговению применительно к благочестию, набожности, кротости вообще. Путь к этой постоянной погруженности духа имеет различные ступени и потому различную ценность. «Из тысяч смертных едва ли один стремится к совершенству, и из стремящихся и совершенных едва ли есть один, который вполне знает меня», говорит Кришна (Бхаг. VII, 3). Характеристика соподчиненных совершенств (так, очевидно, следует говорить согласно приведенному высказыванию), их оценка в зависимости от высшего совершенства — это составляет основное содержание «Бхагавад-гиты». Все же, конкретно оно все время сбивается преимущественно на повторение всеобщего требования — погрузиться в Кришну; усилия, предпринятые г. ф. Г. в попытках собрать воедино родственные элементы, столь разбросанные в поэме, облегчают возможность проследить эти различия. Чтобы направленность духа определилась характером Кришны, более всего требуется безразличие к результатам поступков, о чем говорилось в первой статье и что главным образом настойчиво внушается в первых лекциях поэмы (см. г. ф. Г. с. 5 и сл.). Это отречение от успеха—есть не отказ от самих поступков, оно, скорее, предполагается. Всякое отречение, однако, представляется (XII, 11) как низшая ступень совершенства. «Если ты»,—говорит Кришна там же — «не в состоянии достичь сразу предшествующего (что является таковым, об этом тут же), то ты, имея меня перед глазами, скромно откажись от результата действий». Если этот отказ от успеха действий является элементом нравственного образа мыслей, то подобной всеобщности в то же время присущ неопределенный и потому формальный и даже двусмысленный характер. Ведь действие не означает ничего иного как достижение какой-либо цели; чтобы что-то вышло наружу, чтобы достичь успеха, действуют. Осуществление цели есть удача, успех: сознание, что действие имеет успех, являет собой удовлетворение, неотделимый от завершенного действия результат. Между действующим лицом и достижением цели может вдвигаться их разделяющее (Trcndendcs), и тогда во многих случаях заранее известно, что действие становится действием по чувству долга и что оно не может иметь никакого внешнего успеха; однако долг есть нечто иное, нежели то лишь негативное равнодушие к успеху. Чем бессмысленнее и апатичнее совершается, opus opcratum (делаемое дело), тем больше безразличие по отношению к успеху в нем. О собственно высшей ступени, на которой достигается совершенство (consummatio), говорится (XII, шл. 10) как об углублении в труды Кришны и исполнение трудов ради него (met gratia). Место, содержащее последнее определение, г. ф. Г. (Ind. Bibb. S. 251) среди сложных шлок 9—2 признает в качестве такого то, которое преимущественно оставляет его в сомнении. Уилкинс: «Follow me in my works supreme; for by performing works for me, thou shalt attain perfection» (следовать за мной в мои труды — высшее; совершением трудов ради меня ты должен достигнуть совершенства). Г. ф. Г. интерпретирует в первом предложении не углубление в труды Кришны, а действия, производимые ради Кришны и направленные исключительно к нему. «Мeа opera qui perficit» — это предложение имеет смысл, который, конечно, не сразу ясен, и г. ф. Г. напоминает, что такой перевод как бы возлагает на смертных нечто невозможное. Помимо того, что вообще все наши представления о невозможном разбиваются об индийский мир представлений, где faire 1'impossible (делание невозможного) совершенно обыденно, пожалуй, 1 таким образом — через последующее — труды Кришны получают свое наиболее верное толкование. Вопрос в том, что за действия должен совершить благовеющий. В III, 26, где, как и обычно, утомительнейшим образом повторяются все немногие мысли этой поэмы, говорится, что мудрец должен совершать все поступки с благоговейным чувством; далее в шл. 27 говорится, что все поступки определяются свойствами характера, и что существуют три известных категории индийцев, согласно которым они все систематизируются. В XVIII, 40 и сл. далее поясняется, что особые занятия каст распределены согласно их свойствам. Также в этом месте, где выразительно сказано о специфических различиях каст, г. ф. Шлегсль переводит, что отмечено в первой статье, название именно первой [касты как «Brachmani», три же последующие—как «milites», «opifices» и «servi» (солдаты, купцы, рабы). Постоянно повторяемая при указании особенных свойств каждой касты, выявляемых в соответствии с природой определенных занятий (Уилкинс: natural duty) формула гласит: «muncra ex ipsorum indole nata (дар, порождение самой природы). Indoles (врожденное свойство), разумеется, есть природная определенность данное 1 в качестве естественного предрасположения, природное; однако то, что это (indoles) является исключительно лишь физическим обстоятельством рождения, вследствие чего каждому человеку определяется его занятие, использованием этого выражения многое затемняется, и притом до такой степени, что, согласно смыслу европейской свободы, легко можно было бы понять наоборот; а именно, что [лишь от естественного, природного предрасположения духа становится зависимым талант, гениальность, те роды деятельности, т. е. те состояния, к которым (согласно понятиям европейской культуры) каждый индивидуум определяет себя сам. Следует более полно рассмотреть в качестве важного момента, сделать явным то, что в этой поэме, пользующейся большим авторитетом индийской мудрости и морали, известные различия каст не содержат ни следа возвышения к моральной свободе. Обладая на первый взгляд чистыми нравственными принципами, они придают им частью уже приведенные, частью близкие к обсуждаемым основоположения негативного настроя прежде всего по отношению к результатам действия. Основоположения, которые в общем виде совсем неплохо выглядят, именно из-за самой своей всеобщности в то же время являются неустойчивыми и обладают содержательным смыслом и ценностью лишь при конкретных определениях. Смысл же и ценность индийской религиозности и связанного с этим учения о долге определяются и понимаются, однако только и лишь на основании закона касты — этого института, который вечно делал и продолжает делать невозможными у индийцев нравственность и истинное просвещение как факторы формирования культуры (Bildung). Требование, предъявляемое Арджуне — продолжать битву — является, поскольку он принадлежит к касте кшатриев, требованием исполнять предписанное природой дело, «opus tibi demandatum» (III, 19). Там же в шлоке 29 настойчиво внушается, что знающий (universilatus gnorus срав. Ind. Bibl. 11, 3, S. 350.) не должен непосвященных дела касты брахманов делать колеблющимися относительно кастовых обязанностей — что, с одной стороны, содержит положительный смысл, с другой же — несет в себе увековечивание природной определенности. Лучше как об этом говорится в XVIII, 47 исполнять свою кастовую обязанность недостающими силами, даже если эта обязанность (здесь она названа connatum opus») сопряжена с виной, она не должна быть упразднена. Сказанное тут же далее, что удовлетворенный своим делом достигает совершенства, если выполняет его не из честолюбия и алчности, означает, что, как мы едва ли могли бы выразиться, не внешние действия как таковые (opus operatum) способствуют блаженству. Эти высказывания, однако, не имеют христианского смысла, согласно которому в любом и каждом сословии тот, кто боится Бога и исполняет закон, угоден ему; здесь же (в поэме) нет никакой аффирмативной (утвердительной) связи между умопостигаемым богом и долгом, обязанностями и потому; нет внутреннего права и совести; поскольку содержание обязанностей не является духовно осмысленным, то и определяется оно естественным образом природно. Выражения «поступки», «характер», употребленные выше, оказываются вследствие этого неуместными для их употребления здесь в переводе, так как они заключают в себе моральную вменяемость и субъективное своеобразие. Кришна говорит о себе (III, шл. 22): хотя я ничего не должен совершать в мире с целью достичь того, чего бы я уже не достиг, все же я пребываю в действии (versor tarnen in opere); если бы я не оставался деятельным, люди погубили бы себя (Уилкинс: This world would fail in their duty), я стал бы виновником (чего же?) смешения каст, и род людской стал бы испорченным (Уилкинс, I should drive the pcoply from the right way). Общие выражения: «долг», «истинный путь» (англичанин улучшает перевод «opus» как «moral actions») или ««pessumire», «exitium», как и сам «opus» (труд, главное дело), постоянно исполняемые Кришной, лишь потому перестают быть пустыми декламациями, что получают определенное содержание и значение. Оно дано в выражении «смешение каст»: Уилкинс: I Should be the cause of shurious births; г. ф. Шл. дает только «colluvies» — недостаточно определенное слово; точнее (в приведенном в первой статье месте) «colluvies ordinum» — эквивалент специфического «Varna-sankara», которое, вероятно, здесь и стоит в оригинале. Вместо труда мудрости, добра и справедливости, который во всякой высшей религии осознается как труд божественного верховного правления, труд, которым постоянно занят Кришна — это поддержание, сохранение кастового различия. К трудам, возложенным на человека, относятся в качестве существенного жертвоприношения и вообще действия, служащие богу — основание, которое могло бы, кажется, явиться сферой, где всякие естественные различия, как у нас различие положения, образования, таланта и т. д., исчезли бы, и человек как человек относился бы равным образом и к богу. Однако это не так; исполнение религиозных обязанностей, что можно наблюдать и в повседневной жизни при в высшей степени безразличных или абсолютно внешних действиях, определяется согласно касте; само собой разумеется, это переплетается с тысячами и тысячами нелепых предписаний суеверия. Со сказанным связаны замечания Вильфорда (Asiat. Res. XI, р. 122) об отношении индийской религии к европейцам и не-индийцам. Индийцы не признают никаких прозелитов (новообращенных) — в том смысле, что все мы уже принадлежим к ним (к их религии), однако к самым низшим классам; из них члены этой конфессии не могут перейти в иные более высокие, кроме как в том случае, что они прежде умрут, а уж затем, если они это заслужили, они смогут родиться в Индии в одной из четырех каст. В круговороте (orbis, Уилкинс: wheel) жертвоприношения и служения богу вообще, человека, бога или Брахма, и богов, круговороте, который представлен в 41, шл. 14 и сл., есть один важнейший момент, а именно — то, что мы рассматривали как бы субъективное убеждение и поведение жертвующего, является самим Брахмой; к этому я еще вернусь, говоря о понятии Брахм. Об обоих совершенствах — безразличии к результату и направленности внутреннего на Кришну в соединенности с его трудами — свидетельствует высшая ступень, которая упраздняет дела или поступки, все служащее богу, как и деяние всякого рода. Согласно переводу г. ф. Шлегеля, она означена (XII, шл. 9): «assiquitatis dcvotio»—выражение, как замечает г. ф. Г. (Ind. Bibl. s. 251), конечно же, темное. Г. ф. Г. приводит доказательства (там же. с. 252), что выражение оригинала (кажется, abhyasah) переводчиком полностью пропущено в другом месте (VIII, 89), где в предшествующих и последующих шлоках описываются все же различные состояния. Возможно, г. ф. Шлегель хотел в этом месте выражением «ad devotion excrcendam» намекнуть на прилежание, постоянную заботу, но и в самом деле, только по обнаружении того, что на прилежании должно сделать акцент, становится очевидным, что точно так же описана последовательность ступеней совершенства в VIII, 8—10 и притом та же самая, что и в XII. 9—12. Уилкинс переводит это в самом деле неопределенное слово как «practice» и «constant practice». В чем состоит это прилежание, тотчас же можно умозаключить на основании предыдущей ступени и ступени последующей. Для первой не может быть устранена направленность на Кришну, благоговение, а устраняются лишь труды; следующая, высшая ступень есть исполнившееся, разделавшееся с трудами и стремлениями отождествление с богом и пребывание с богом. Следовательно, промежуточная ступень есть постоянная набожность, благочестие: мы можем вернуться к выражению «devotio assiquitatis» и назвать его «усердием набожности». Дальнейшее его определение дают частью описания и самой «Бхагавад-гиты», частью же это промежуточное есть ступень, которая сама по себе стала необходимой как наиболее поразительное для всего, что сообщено об индийских реалиях. Наконец, замечу в связи с предыдущим, что она ступень— поскольку в ней начинает проступать чисто негативное поведение духа, составляющее специфическую определенность индийской религиозности — находится в противоречии с действиями, к которым прежде Кришна призывал Арджуну. Это составляет одну из утомительных сторон поэмы: видеть беспрестанно воспроизводимым это противоречие призыва к действию и призыва к бездейственному, совершенно лишенному движения, исключительному погружению в Кришну, и не находить никакого разрешения этого противоречия. Но разрешить его — и невозможно, поскольку высшее индийского сознания, абстрактная сущность, Брахм, в себе самом лишено определения, а потому необходимое определение—вне единства может быть только внешним поверхностным, природным определением. В этом разрыве всеобщего и конкретного оба оказываются лишенными духа: первое — пустым единством, второе — несвободной множественностью; человек, стремящийся ко второму, связан лишь естественным законом жизни; устремляясь же к первой крайности, он избегает и отрицает всякую конкретную, духовную жизнь активность. Объединение этих крайностей — как оно появляется на предыдущей ступени совершенства — происходит в трудах на пути, следующем закономерности природы, потому может быть лишь безразличием по отношению к этим трудам и не может быть действенным, примиряющим, духовным средством. О собственно способе и виде упражнения в усердии сомнений быть не может. Это — известная индийская практика насильственного ухода из внешнего мира и испытание в монотонности лишенных деятельности и мысли состояний. Эта строгость пребывания в пустой бессознательности не есть строгость епитимий, постов, бичеваний, несения креста смирения, тупого послушания в поступках и внешних (формальных) деяниях и т. д.. поскольку с ними еще всегда связано по меньшей мере многообразие телесного движения, как и чувств, представлений и духовных волнений. Те же упражнения йоге налагаются не с целью покаяния, а единственно с целью непосредственно (прямо) достичь совершенства. Выражение епитимья, покаяние, используемое в переводе для этих упражнений, несет в себе определение, которого в них нет, и потому изменяет их смысл. Упражнения, подпадающие под таковые, известны обычно как йога. Вести о них дошли и до Греции: это то, что сообщается о гимнософистах. = = Часть 2. Тому, что здесь называется «assiquitatis devotio», соответствует приводимое Кольбруком из йога-шастры Патанджали (3 гл.): это «devotio» является ступенью, предшествующей высшему уровню, достижению блаженства. Он говорит, что эта глава содержит почти исключительно руководства по телесным и касающимся внутреннего упражнениям, которые состоят в интенсивно-углубленной медитации, связаны с задержкой дыханшт и бездеятельностью чувств, при постоянном удержании тела в предписанных положениях. Г. ф. Г. ссылается (с. 34) на это место и на основании выражения «meditation on special topics» о котором уже шла речь выше, заключает, что, кажется, фиксированное неподвижное размышление йоги могло быть направлено и на иные предметы, нежели божество. То, на что ссылается Кольбрук, очень неопределенно; размышление об определенных предметах и потому познание о мышлении и в мыслях, скорее, есть характерная черта учения санкхьи. Даже если медитации того, кто следует учению Патанджали как философской системе, можно было бы приписать хотя бы ничтожно малое расширение смысла, все же подобное расширение совершенно исчезает в бы всеобъемлющей индийской йоге. Все описания и выписки изображают ее как упражнение или усилие, ведущее к внешней и внутренней безжизненности. Слишком часто в «Бхагавад-гите» «не думать ни о чем» высказывается в виде требования, как в том месте лек. VI, 19—27, из которого я привожу фрагмент в переводе г. ф. Г. В качестве примера сохраненный размер оригинала, который, конечно же, может создать достаточно затруднений, оказывается здесь особенно уместным, поскольку его с препятствиями движущееся течение настойчиво приглашает читателя углубиться в трактующее об углублении содержание; итак: В медитацию должен человек погрузиться, освобожденный от чувств, Расплачиваясь за каждое чувственное желание, стремление, возникшее из страсти (мании) своеволия, Связывая всю совокупность чувств полностью и совершенно с душой (Gemut) Так стремясь, мало-помалу успокаивается, он, в духе получая стабильность, Помогая душе быть самой собой, и не думая ни о чем ином; (Шлегель: Nihilum quidem cogitet) Куда, куда, заблуждаясь, идет этот изменчивый, легко движущийся, Оттуда, оттуда возвращается он во внутреннюю силу самого себя. Дальнейшие предписания и характерные черты, приведенные в поэме в связи с упражнениями йоги, собрал г. ф. Г. (с. 35); таковой йоге в некоей свободной от людей, пустынной местности не должен кого-либо ни возвышать ни унижать, местопребыванием должен иметь свободное от зверей и покрытое травой пространство (с чем постоянно имеют дело брахманы, роа cynosuroides согласно г. ф. Г. и Уилкинсу), не двигая шеей и затылком, держать корпус в равновесии, задерживать дыхание высоко в голове и соразмерно вдыхать и выдыхать через ноздри, не оглядываясь, направлять свои глаза к середине зрачка и на кончик носа и произносить знаменитый слог Ом! На с. 36 г. ф. Г. описывает увиденного В. Хастингсом в конвульсивном перебирании четок (ибо и индийцы пользовались с давних пор чем-то подобным) йога, настолько безразличного к появлению Хастингса, что последний полагает возможным сделать такое заключение: поскольку уже многие поколения людей привычно живут на короткой ноге с абстрактной созерцательностью, изо дня в день и бесперерывно на протяжении всей жизни пронизывающей насквозь их повседневное существование, и поскольку каждое поколение присоединяет свой вклад знания к богатству, полученному его предшественниками — это коллективное исследование привело их к открытию новых направлений и комбинаций сознания (new tracks and combinations of sentiment) полностью отличных от учений других народов, и, поскольку они происходят из источников, освобожденных от всех примесей случайного, то могли бы обладать той же степенью истинности, что и наши абстрактные учения (the most simple of our own. и сразу за этим — the most abstruse of ours; «более простые, нежели наши собственные», и «более трудные для понимания, нежели наши»). Г. ф. Г. справедливо не придает большого значения этому заключению и ставит подобные сверхнапряжения в один ряд с мечтательным мистицизмом других народов и религий. В самом деле, очевидно, что генерал-губернатор, хотя и был знаком с тем, что познание совершается лишь благодаря абстракции от чувственного и благодаря размышлению, однако не отличает от этого неподвижное индийское созерцание, в котором мысль остается настолько лишенной движения и деятельности, насколько чувства и ощущения должны принуждаться к бездействию. И я не хотел бы, по крайней мере, в отношении этой стороны дела, сравнивать йогу с мистицизмом других народов и религий, поскольку он был богат духовной продукцией и часто в высшей степени ясной, возвышенной и красивой; ведь мистицизм во внешне спокойной душе является одновременно и ее самочувствием в себе, и развитием богатой темы. составляющей ее, и развитием ее отношений к таким же душам. Индийское одиночество души в пустоте есть, скорее, способ отупления, что, пожалуй, само по себе совершенно не заслуживает имени мистицизма, и что не может вести ни к какому открытию истин, поскольку оно — бессодержательно. Подробнее об упражнениях йогинов, сверх молчаливого сидения или стояния, которое продолжается многие годы, часто пожизненно, мы узнаем из других описаний, откуда я хочу привести наиболее примечательное. Капитан Турнер, совершивший путешествие по малому Тибету к тамошнему далай-ламе, рассказывает об одном встреченном им на пути йоге, который обязал себя на протяжении 12 лет оставаться на ногах и никогда в течение этого времени не опускаться на землю и не ложиться, чтобы заснуть. Дабы приучить себя к этому, он сначала крепко привязывался к деревьям, столбам и т. д.; вскоре он привык к тому, что для него не было мучительным спать стоя. В период, когда Турнер с ним беседовал, он возвращался из своего странствия (предписанные 12 лет приближались к концу), а проделал он его по части азиатской России, Великой Татарии и Китаю, и теперь находился во второй стадии своих упражнений. Система самоистязаний, которой он следовал в течение вторых 12 лет, состояла в том, чтобы держать руки со сложенными ладонями поднятыми над головой, оставляя их в таком положении независимо от местопребывания. У него была лошадь, двое провожатых заботились о нем и помогали ему взобраться на лошадь и сойти с нее. Руки были совершенно белы и жестки, но йог утверждал, что у него есть способ сделать их опять гибкими и чувствительными. Чтобы достичь совершенства, ему предстояли иные предписанные упражнения. Это: в жаркое время года просидеть 3„75 часа с поднятыми руками между пяти огней, четыре огня — вблизи него по четырем сторонам света, пятый — прямые лучи солнца, йог же — с непокрытой головой, далее также 3,75 часа — раскачиваться над огнем; и, наконец, 3,75 часа быть заживо погребенным, при этом стоя и доставая какой-нибудь ногой земли над головой. Если йог все это выдержит, то он — Совершенный. В прошлом году, как можно прочесть в английских сообщениях, один индиец, прошедший предыдущие ступени самоистязания, подверг себя теперь только раскачиванию над огнем; он был за ноги привязан к веревке, укрепленной на высокой балке, голова свисала над пламенем, так что пламя доставало кончики волос; через полчаса увидели, что изо рта и носа раскачиваемого хлынула кровь, после чего его сняли, и был он бездыханным. В «Рамаяне» (l bd. sekt. 32 в эпизоде, связанном с рождением Ганга (см, Ind Bibl., l Bd. Ab), также встречаются описания самоистязаний, которые выполняет потомок Сагара, царя Айодхьи. Одна из супруг этого царя родила тыкву (Kurbis) с 60000 сыновьями; они были убиты, но должны были быть взяты на небо, так как их омывает Ганг. Это выхлопотал царь благодаря самоистязаниям. Помимо сидения между пяти огней в жаркое время года, он лежал в воде в холод, стоял в дождь, подвергаясь ударам низвергающихся потоков, жил на доходы от опавшей листвы, отстраняя от себя свои мысли. Многое, что в Европе придумывается в связи с суеверными упражнениями покаяния, происходит в Индии таким же или похожим образом — как упомянутые повторяющиеся при перебирании четок слова и выражения, паломничество, причем количеству шагов, сделанных при движении вперед, соответствует их количество при возвращении, или то, что ложатся всем телом на землю и на животе продвигаются к отдаленной пагоде, причем с перерывами в движении вперед по причине предпринимаемого обратного движения, из-за чего путь занимает несколько лет. Негативная природа того, что является высшим в индийской религиозности, удовлетворяется также совершенно абстрактным отчуждением, лишенным всякого внутреннего смысла — непосредственным убийством. Так позволяется под колесами колесницы с идолами раздавить (расплющить) многих из тех пятидесяти, которые требуются, чтобы привести ее в движение, когда колесница во время большого праздника обводится вокруг пагоды9. Многие, в особенности женщины, среди них десяти-, двадцатилетние, взявшись за руки, бросаются в Ганг или же в местах истоков Ганга, начиная с района Гималаев, на снегу и в ущельях сжигают себя после смерти мужа или детей10 и т. д. То, чего наконец, достигает йог благодаря «усердию набожности», есть нечто чудесное безмерной силы (transcendent power). Г. ф. Г. начинает говорить об этой волшебной силе, но относительно «Бхагавад-гиты» замечает (с. 42), что в ней, если учитывать ее более ясный стих, и суеверные пустяки такого рода не встречаются, а выражение «Vibhuti», означающие эту силу, не используется применительно к смертным, причем эта сила лишь мыслится, когда речь идет об идентификации с богом и в той мере, насколько она — в преодолении сомнения и чувства — распространяется на собственную душу. Замечено (Ind. Bibl. 3, 11, Hf III, s. 253), что выражение «vibhuti» появляется в X, 7, где Кришна говорит о самом себе; г. ф. Шлегель переводит это как «majestas» (величие, великолепие), с чем г. ф. Г. не соглашается, так как оно слишком неполно и не отражает своеобразия значения (ср. книгу молодого ученого доктора Розена: «Radices Sanscritae», «Санскритские корни», Веrоlinа, 1827, р. 122, место, которое мне указал для истолкования «vibhutu» мой коллега г. Бопп).— Относительно другого замечания глубокоуважаемого господина автора позволю себе напомнить, что йога упраздняет (aufhebt) специфичность того, что мы представляем себе под понятием «смертные», и если та сила приписывается ставшему богом или Кришне, то в этом ведь одновременно заключается и то, что она могла быть достижимой и теми смертными, которые являются совершенными йогами. Однако вместо того, чтобы отмечать, что в поэме нет более ясных черт этой силы. следовало бы указать, что уже перенесение беседы, которая составляет суть поэмы, на момент, когда Арджуна должен начать битву, является достаточным, и было бы формальной неловкостью, если бы Кришна в своих уверениях, что йог становится идентичным с ним, и после того как он дал возможность углубившемуся Арджуне рассмотреть все свое учение (лекц. XI), разъяснял бы еще и более определенные свойства этой силы. Слишком на поверхности лежало бы предположение, что Арджуна ожидал от Кришны придания ему той силы, с помощью которой он мог бы без борьбы в одно мгновенье уничтожить вражескую армию; Арджуна, очевидно, должен был бы после упомянутой милости оценить воззрение Кришны и, кажется, иметь обоснованное право на эту силу; и тогда установилась бы позиция еще более фальшивая, нежели уже имеющаяся. Йоги и волшебники, говорит далее г. ф. Г. (с. 41) со ссылкой на Кольбрука, для народной толпы в Индии являются разнозначащими понятиями. Можно было бы это выражение неверно понять именно таким образом и приписать веру в эту силу лишь простому народу; Кольбрук, однако, приводит доказательства того, что и учение йоги, и учение санкхьи содержат утверждение, согласно которому человек в этой жизни оказывается способным достичь подобной трансцендентной силы; последнее учение, как уже отмечалось, развивает преимущественно логику и метафизику, и оба учения или философии вообще являются высокого уровня исследованиями, которые превышают возможности простого народа или возвышаются над его уровнем; Кольбрук также указывает, что эта вера, как это яснее проявляется в последующем изложении, повсеместно господствует у индийцев. Поразительны особые черты силы, обещанной тем, кто предан тому самому погружению. В третьей, трактующей vibhuti главе Патанджали, согласно фрагменту у Кольбрука, говорится, что адепт достигает знания всех вещей, прошедших и будущих, удаленных и сокровенных; он угадывает мысли других, получает силу слона, отвагу льва и быстроту ветра; летает по воздуху, плавает в воде, погружается в землю, видит все миры в одно мгновение (этого, что является более высоким, нежели предшествующее, и неотделимо от него, достиг Арджуна) и совершает другие экстраординарные поступки. От подобного рода описания не отстает учение санкхьи. Кольбрук дает следующее краткое изложение: эта сила — восьми видов и состоит в способности стягиваться в маленькую, крошечную форму, проникающую через все субстанции, или же расширяться до гигантского размера, делать все легко, не испытывая затруднений (например, подниматься к солнцу, вдоль одного из его лучей), овладевать неограниченными областями чувств (так же просто, как кончиком пальца коснуться рта), демонстрировать непреодолимую волю (например, так же легко как в воду, погружаться в землю), господствовать над всеми живыми и неживыми вещами; в способности изменить течение природы и достичь всего, что желанно. Еще интенсивнее оказывается энергия погружения (медитации), когда она представляется в космо- и теогониях, которыми открывается «Книга законов» Ману, в качестве силы, которая создала мир. После того как Вечное благодаря своей мысли создало сначала воду и в нее положило семя, ставшее яйцом, родился, также благодаря своей мысли. Он сам, Брахм; затем он разделил свою субстанцию на мужское и женское, и Ману говорит о нем, как персоне (Person), архитекторе всего этого видимого мира. созданного из мужской силы, viradseh, после того как она выполнила строгий урок благоговения (auslere devotion).— Также и Шива в «Рамаяне» (l. Bd.) предается серии священных строгостей на северной стороне белоснежных Himavat (Гималаев) со своей супругой Умой, которая, будучи лишена Индрой и другими богами способности зачать сына, прокляла всех богов и затаила злость и боль. В предшествующем рассказе о свадьбе Шивы и Умы и о проведенных им в ее объятьях ста годах, в течение которых он пренебрегал своими внешними делами, состоящими в разрушении, точно так же используется выражение «engaged with the goddes in mortification» (согласно англ. переводу). Далее описан результат этого столетнего уединения, в течение которого Ума надеялась зачать (передача самого хода событий современными языками может явиться затруднением для переводчика; английские переводчики уже отметили, как это уже было ранее, что «gross indelicacy» не позволила передать слова оригинала дословно). Наиболее обстоятельно и блистательно, однако, достигаемое этим погружением в себя представлено в эпизоде с Висвамитрой «Рамаяны», индийской национальной поэмы. Я хочу вкратце выделить главные черты, частью для дополнения представления об этой существеннейшей стороне индийского своеобразия, частью в связи с более широким, в высшей степени интересным определением, имеющим отношение к этому. Васиштха, брахман, живет в уединенном месте, покрытом цветами, ползучими растениями и т. д., соблюдая священные обычаи, окруженный мудрецами, которые посвятили себя жертвоприношениям и повторению священных имен. Речь идет о мудрецах «Balukhilya», числом 60 000, величиной с большой палец, возникших из волос Брахма и о «vikhanusas», других мудрецах-пигмеях, возникших из ногтей Брахма и т. д. Висвамитра (руководитель и провожатый Рамы, героя поэмы, и его брата Лакшмана) в качестве могущественного монарха, в течение нескольких тысяч лет ублаготворявшего своих подданных и ныне проходившего со своей армией, пришел к тому мудрецу, который владел коровой Subala (вообще говоря, символ продуктивности земли), получить которую возжелал царь, и, понапрасну предложив в обмен 100000 коров, 14000 слонов со всем снаряжением из чистого золота, 100 золотых колесниц, он применил силу. Subala спасается бегством к Васиштхе, который, обнаружив, что он ничего не может сделать против могущественного царя, господина столь многих слонов, лошадей, воинов и т. д., вспоминает тогда, глядя на лошадь, о том, что сила кшатрия не больше, чем сила брахмана, что «Брахма-сила», являясь божественной, далеко превышает силу монархов. Она затем создает Васиштхе армию из 100 царей Пахлава (Pelhv, Perser), которые громят армию Висвамитры; последний крушит их своими стрелами. Корова производит новых героев, саков, яванов (которые сопоставляются с «Javan», «Joniern») и т. д.; дела у них под стрелами царя идут, как и у прежних воинов. Васиштха приказывает корове создать новых героев, и ими уничтожается затем армия Висвамитры, 100 сыновей которого, когда они, разгневанные, бросились на брахманов, были сожжены шумным дыханием, испускаемым из их пуповин.— Такова власть брахманов. Тогда царь доверяет своему единственному оставшемуся сыну охрану своего богатства и идет в глушь Himavat. Чтобы заслужить благосклонность Махадевы (Шива), он выполняет строжайшие упражнения, и на кончиках больших пальцев, с поднятыми руками, питаясь как змея воздухом стоит тысячу лет. Бог предоставляет в полное владение царю испрашиваемое им искусство владения луком. Висвамитра использует его, чтобы отомстить Васиштхе, поджигает и опустошает лес, место действия набожности, где тысячами искали убежища мудрецы, звери и птицы. Однако его оружие, прежде чем устрашить богов и все три мира, приходит в негодность благодаря простому посоху Васиштхи. Царь, тяжко вздыхая, видя, какова сила брахманов, вступает на путь нового строгого упражнения и абстракций своих мыслей, чтобы достичь брахманской природы, и так проводит тысячу лет. По истечении их Брахма, господин мира, признает его царским мудрецом. Висвамитра же, полный досады, вынужден был стыдливо опустить голову — после того, как я исполнил столько упражнений, только царский мудрец! меня принимают за ничто! — и снова начинает свои абстракции. Тем временем князю Тризанку (Trisanku), мужу истины, побежденному страстью, пришло на ум принести жертву, чтобы в своем телесном состоянии оказаться среди богов. Васиштха, к которому он обращается, говорит ему, что это невозможно, проклинает его и делает из него чандала, низшую, изгнанную из касты брахманов тварь. Висвамитра, к которому он обращается наконец со своим желанием перемещения на небо, готов на это: это — в его руках, он желает это выхлопотать. Он готовится к жертвоприношению, на которое приглашает Васиштху с его аскетами; последний отвергает приглашение: разве должен господин неба вкушать жертву, где жрецом является кшатрий, из предметов, изготовленных чандалой. Боги тоже отвергают приглашение. Великий Висвамитра, полный ярости, хватает священную кухонную ложку и говорит, что он хочет использовать силу исполненных им аскетических упражнений, свою самостоятельно добытую энергию.— Тут князь Тризанку поднялся непосредственно на небо. Индра, царь небес, сбросил его оттуда; Тризанку, падая, зовет Висвамитру: Помоги! Помоги! Последний, полный ярости, кричит: Стой! Стой! Тризанку так и остается между небом и землей. Висвамитра в ярости создаст семерых других великих мудрецов (Плеяды, в южной части неба, поясняет комментатор) и, утвердив их на месте, создает и другие семьи небесных тел, а затем другого Индру и другой круг богов. Боги и мудрецы, окаменев от удивления, обращаются к Висвамитре с унизительной просьбой не требовать перенесения на небо обиженных брахманами без очищения (предназначенного для повторного принятия в касту) и не разрушать сложившийся порядок вещей. Царь настаивал: то, что он обещал, не должно остаться неисполненным; тогда они договорились о месте для Тризанку на небе за огненным кругом. После тысячи лет, проведенных царем в упражнениях в абстракции, Брахма признает его наивысшим мудрецом (Chief sage). Недовольный этим, он начинает новый курс; тут приходит к нему красивая девочка (Менака, которая станет матерью Шакунталы), соблазняет его, так что 25 лет он тратит попусту. Пробудившись от этого забвения, начинает он новое тысячелетие самоистязаний. Боги беспокоятся, что своими упрямыми упражнениями он всем им готовит несчастье. Брахма признает его рангом выше, нежели высшие мудрецы. На возражение Висвамитры, что этим он еще не признается Брахма-мудрецом (Brahma-sage), Брахма отвечает: Ты еще не усмирил свои страсти11, ярость и радость, как же ты можешь требовать места брахмана? Висвамитра вновь начинает свои упражнения; напрасно искушает его Индра прекраснейшей Упсулой, напрасно пытается вызвать его гнев. После того как глава мудрецов молчал и задерживал дыхание тысячу лет, Индра, бог неба, равно, как и другие боги, испытывают священный страх; они обращаются к Брахме: в этом большом мудреце нет уже ни малейшей тени греха; если требование его души не исполнится, он разрушит своей абстракцией универсум. Рубежи мира — в смущении, моря — в шторме, горы — в упадке, земля дрожит и т. д. О Брахма, мы не можем быть уверенными, что люди не станут атеистами, мир полон растерянности и беспорядка.— Наконец Висвамитра признается Брахма-мудрецом и примиряется с Васиштхой. Этот рассказ в высшей степени характерен уже для центрального пункта индийского мировоззрения. Основное отношение во всякой религии и во всякой философии есть прежде всего отношение духа вообще к природе и далее, абсолютного духа к духу конечному. Индийским основным определением является то, что абстрактная духовность, концентрация, для которой характерна чистая, лишенная определенности и границ абстракция, есть абсолютная власть природного; это — момент негативности мысли, чистая субъективность духа, в которой все особенное и вся природная мощь оказывается низведенным до бессильного, несамостоятельного и исчезнувшего. Но эта абстрактная субъективность проявляется здесь прежде всего как концентрация, которую производит в себе человек; как она относится к богу или, скорее, к Брахме, я хочу упомянуть позже. Характерен этот эпизод прежде всего для понимания отношения кшатрия к брахману, на чем я хочу сначала остановиться. Те многократные курсы умерщвления плоти в усердии погружения должны предприниматься, чтобы кшатрий достиг того, чем брахман является с самого детства, то есть с рождения. Если человек из другой касты может стать вновь рожденным лишь благодаря изложенным продолжительным жестокостям и состояниям внешней и внутренней абстракции, то брахман сразу же является таковым — дважды рожденным; именование, которое дается брахманам в «Рамаяне» как ставшее титулом выражение. В «Законах Ману» (I, 93—100), где в перечне степеней существующих вещей каста брахманов указывается как превосходящая все иные, содержится указание и на порядок ступеней (иерархию так же и среди самих брахманов: лучшими среди них являются те, которые знают долг, среди этих лучших — те, которые добросовестно его исполняют, среди же последних те, которые ищут блаженства через полное, всеобъемлющее знакомство со священным учением. С одной стороны, эти ступени иерархий не обусловлены ни упражнениями описанного выше индийского образца, ни операциями более духовного плана, которые являются достижением интеллектуальной и истинно моральной культуры (Bildung). С другой стороны, само чтение Вед, что есть достояние брахманов, наряду с предписаниями повседневной жизни, которым они должны следовать, определяет положение брахманов благодаря уже самой природе «дважды рожденных» — единству с богом. Когда к приведенному месту в «Законах Ману» английский переводчик применяет европейские выражения о «долге» и «упражнении добродетели», то для брахманов они имеют только формальный смысл точного пунктуального соблюдения кастовых требований. К таковым относятся не политические гражданские обязанности и не те, которые обязуют выплачивать налоги. «Царь, даже если он умирает от нужды, не должен брать какой бы то ни было суммы с брахманов, поскольку это преподано в Ведах». Брахману, конечно, запрещено убивать, красть; и все же при совершении подобного преступления он не должен подвергаться наказанию, а лишь все-таки с сохранением своего состояния, высылается из страны. Так же для него, как вообще для индийцев, не имеют силы моральные обязанности любви к человеку; Брахман должен или обязан (darf oder mup) убить чандалу, который приблизился бы к нему и мог бы осквернить его касанием; тем более, у него нет моральной обязанности в оказании помощи тому, кто находится перед ним изнемогающим и мог бы быть спасен от смерти благодаря небольшой помощи, глотку воды — столь же мало он должен проявлять внимание по отношению ко всем иным правилам гуманности. Требуемая от него моральность ограничивается негативным подавлением страстей: «a man of subdued passions» (человек, подавивший страсти) — это выражение повсюду в тексте читается как предикат мудреца. Как ни важно отсутствие дурных наклонностей и чувств, это еще не добродетель и практическая моральность. Позитивные обязанности брахманов состоят в соблюдении бесконечного множества пустейших и нелепейших предписаний, в чтении Вед и медитации над Ведами. Когда же мы читаем высказанные в общих выражениях поучения и предписания, мы слишком легко подвергаемся соблазну воспринимать их в смысле нашей моральности; понимание же их брахманами заключается исключительно в их фактическом содержании12. Ученость сама по себе подается как подчиненная, второстепенная ступень; абсолютную ценность имеет чтение Вед, уже материальное владение ими и медитация как таковые,— абсолютная наука. Какую бездуховность допускает само это бесконечное, вменяемое в заслугу чтение Вед, показывает нам Кольбрук (Asiat. Res. VIII, р. 390), описывая различные суеверные способы этого чтения — а именно, или каждое слово читается порознь, само по себе, или слова повторяются попеременно, и притом и в обратном направлении. и в направлении обычном, возобновляя чтение один раз или несколько раз, для чего делаются специально выполненные копии, названия которых там же приводит Кольбрук, так что ненужным оказывается и какое-либо усилие собственного внимания для расположения в опред Трансцендентная сила, приписанная согласно вышеприведенному Васиштхе, не является некоей лицензией на поэтическое творчество, чтобы поддаваться подобным выдумкам. Впрочем, наши представления о свободном вымысле в поэзии все равно не подходят к индийским образцам. Господство брахманов — существенная часть системы законодательства, и убеждение в их всеобъемлющей силе включено в само законодательство. Пространное изложение, коим кодекс закрепляет обязанности и права брахманов, содержит и следующее: брахману не нужно подавать жалобу царю, так как он своей собственной властью может наказать оскорбивших его. Даже при крайней необходимости царь остерегается вызывать раздражение брахманов, ибо, однажды разгневавшись, они могли бы непосредственно уничтожить его своими войсками, слонами, лошадьми и колесницами. Кто мог бы, рискуя погибнуть, раздражать этих могущественных людей, которыми создан всемогущий огонь, море с непригодной для питья водой и луна с ее восходом и заходом? Какой князь смог бы обладать богатством, если бы подавил тех, кто, в гневе и ярости, мог бы создать другие миры и правителей миров, дать других богов и смертное бытие? Какой человек, любящий жизнь, станет оскорблять тех, благодаря помощи которых продолжают существовать миры и боги, тех, что богаты знанием Вед? Брахман ученый или неученый, есть могущественная божественность, так же как огонь есть могущественная божественность, освящен он или нет (Законы Ману, v. M. Jones, К. IX, 317). Брахман, поскольку он читает Веды и несет груз огромного числа своих обязанностей, т. е. соблюдает все и каждое из ежедневных тривиальнейших предписанных отправлений, есть совершенный и живет в совершенстве; вышеприведенное различие касается, как ступеней в «Бхагавад-гите», различной ценности исполняемых обязанностей в зависимости от степеней совершенства, высшей из которых является чтение и медитация Вед — ступень мудрецов и блаженства. В других кастах это предоставляется, напротив, лишь немногим — тем, которые пытались приведенным выше тяжким способом достичь той верховной власти, которой, не утруждаясь, владеют брахманы и о которой можно догадываться. Примеры такого рода — единичные явления и столь же редки, сколь часто отмеченное выше религиозное самоубийство. Последнее, однако, не способствует ни соединению с богом и трансцендентной силой, ни освобождению от странствия душ, которое является целью тех, кто посвятил себя обстоятельному саморазрушению и достижению состояния бессознательности. Кришна жаловался выше на редкость тех, кто ищет совершенство; и капитан Вильфорд, исходя здесь из своего опыта, пишет об этом: «индийцы столько говорят о достижении блаженства на пути йоги, я же не смог найти индийца, который хотел бы стать на этот путь; они ссылались на то, что тогда потребуется отказ от мира и его удовольствий, полное самоотречение, и они не могли бы составить себе никакого представления об удовольствиях обещанного блаженства, так как там нет еды, питья, брака и т. д. В индийском рае, напротив (мы, пожалуй, могли бы обозначить это «svargabhumi», отличая от мокша, вышеупомянутого блаженства), едят, пьют, женятся и т. д.» На брахманов названные лишения, требуемые для достижения блаженства от членов других каст, не наложены. Среди факиров в Северном Индустане капитан Раптер (Asiat. Res. XI) упоминает такую их разновидность, которые называются йогами, однако представлены как особая секта. Как и другие факиры, они исповедуют индийскую веру и поклоняются одни Шиве, другие — Вишну (Раптер выделяет из этих факиров секту поклоняющихся Нанаку, основателю секты сикхов), однако они все же не освободились от превосходства брахманов, и порой весьма легко достижимым способом, не проходя пути продолжительного умерщвления плоти, они присваивают себе то преимущество, которым рождение и образ жизни касты охраняет брахманов. Сверхъестественная сила, как мы видели, принадлежит третьей ступени йоги. Удовлетворение, достигаемое на этой ступени, поскольку она не есть высшая ступень, также еще не является высшим. Я должен здесь сослаться на то, что извлек из поэмы и сгруппировал г. ф. Г. (с. 41) и что имеет отношение к этому, как можно было бы выразиться, относительному блаженству, и к тому, что отличает данное состояние от абсолютного блаженства. Это именно «возвышение до незапятнанных миров тех, которые знают высшее» (XIV, 14 и ел.). Г. ф. Г. идентифицирует это, конечно, справедливо, с жизнью «в мирах тех, кто (прежде) отличался безупречным поведением», с жизнью, которая должна длиться бесконечно долго до нового возрождения в бренном мире (VI, 41, 42). Возрождение же, хотя и предстоит подобному, поскольку он не до конца (не абсолютно) проявил свое благочестие (Уилкинс: прерванное смертью, г. ф. Шл. перевел это общим выражением «qui devotione excidit), все же оно ждет его в виде рождения в святой и отмеченной вниманием семье, несомненно, семье брахманов (у г. ф. Шлегеля только «castorum beaforum que familia) или в роду ученого йога; подобного возрождения, как мы видели, достичь в высшей степени трудно. XI, 20—22 повторяют то же самое. Г. ф. Г. дополняет, что новое рождение в земном мире после истощения приобретенных заслуг изображается как судьба тех, кто определенным образом придерживается священных книг и предписанных ими ритуалов. То же самое — согласно переводу господина фон Шлегеля (шл. 21): sie religionem librorum sacrorum sectantcs, desidcrius capli, fclicitalem fluxam ac reciprocantem adipiscunlur; и хотя, с другой стороны, «Бхагавад-гита» горячо протестует против учения Вед и научной теологии, она, однако, не отбрасывает их совершенно, но представляет как попытки, которые не постигают глубин вещей и не достигают высшей цели (II, 41—53). До этого чтение Вед упоминалось как самое священное дело брахманов; чтобы не искать в этом противоречия с тем, что г. ф. Г. говорит здесь об отношении поэмы к Ведам, следует вспомнить, что и брахманам для высшего совершенства требовалось подавление страстей; далее, вспомнить, что в II, 41 и след. говорится не о свойственном касте брахманов чтении Вед как таковом, а речь идет о превратном или неудовлетворительном применении этих книг или их предписаний, что здесь и порицается. Г. ф. Шл. рассматривает это место в очень сильном смысле, а именно как порицание самих Вед (Ind, Bibl. II Hf. S. 237). По его мнению, поэт здесь как бы наступает на Веды и упрекает их: обещающими благословениями выполнению внешних религиозных обрядов они =Веды способствовали также и выражению светского образа мышления; Шлегель полагает, что поэт как бы укрылся в, как это ему кажется, намеренной неясности, вследствие смелости своего предприятия. При этом г. ф. Шл. подает интересную надежду — доказать это когда-нибудь в будущем философским истолкованием поэмы. Пока же мы можем придерживаться лишь различных переводов, и все они выражают тот существенный смысл, который передает и Лангле (Langlеs) в совсем по другому поводу сделанных замечаниях: (Ind. Bibl. 11. S. 235): «L'auleur critique la conduitc des faus dcvots qui dans des vues interessees, observent les rcgles prescriles par les Vedas, il finit par dire ils pratiquent aussi ils agissent mais sans la rclcnue dignc de sage». Далее, с. 238 к шл. 45: «Crichna dit a Arjouna que Г explication des Vedas peut prefer, des sens favorables aux dens ami de la liberte, on des passions on des tenebres»13 (трем упомянутым качествам, которые везде являются тремя основными категориями). Английский перевод передает тот же смысл, что и у Лангле, кое-где лишь более решительными мазками, чем это представляет шлегелевский перевод. Последний гласит в шл. 41—43: «Multuparlitac ас infinitae senlentiae inconstantim. (см. об этом комментарий г. ф. Г. к Лангле, а. а. О, s. 236). Quam floridam istam orafionem proferunt insipientes librorum sacrorum dicus guadentes, nec ultra quicquam dari affirmantas, cupitatibus obnoxii, sedem apud superos finem bonorium praedicanles (oralionem inquam) insignes nalales lanquam operum praemium pollicenten, rituum varietale abundantem, quibus aliquis opes ac dominationem nanciscatur: qui hac a recto propositio abrepti, circa opes ac dominationem ambitiosi sunt, horum mens non componitor contemplatione ad perscverantiam»14. Я не могу в этом видеть ничего иного, кроме того, что речь идет о злоупотреблении Ведами (выражение «lobr. sacr. dictis gaudentes» у Уилкинса передано: «dcligthing in the controversies of the Weds» «восхищаясь контроверзами Вед») и притом определенно людьми, которые охвачены страстями и заблуждениями, как это у нас говорится о злоупотреблении Библией, которая цитировалась для доказательства истинности всех возможных заблуждений. О них тоже можно сказать, что они провоцировались высказываниями Библии, хотя и не нанося этим ущерба авторитету и подлинному содержанию Библии, поскольку само это ситуация — лишь ошибка, которая и является исходной точкой. Сходным образом в шл. 46 говорится: сколь многим нуждам служит полный источник, столь же многообразным потребностям удовлетворяют Веды, если «Prudenti teologes» (благоразумны теологи) — так и наши теологи столь умны, что могут свои произвольные мнения защищать Библией. Если выражение «prudens theologus» означает что-то более истинное, чем то, что может понять только «умный» теолог (Уилкинс, knowing divine), то заключается оно всегда в констатации того, что речь идет о многообразии применения Вед. В IX, 20 обещается блаженство мира Индры тем, которые, будучи богаты знанием трех Вед (здесь упомянуты не четыре, а три Веды), упиваются соком Асклепиада после принесения жертвы и очищения от грехов. Однако в VIII, II и ел. Кришна открывает Арджуне сокровеннейшее и наивысшее, а именно: йогу, и ясно. определение говорит, что это есть подлинный путь, которому учат мудрецы Вед, а ими являются брахманы, и никакие иные быть не могут. Определеннее всего это выражение в XV, 15; Я (Кришна) открывшись во всех Ведах, я зачинатель теологического учения (веданта) и (согласно г. ф. Шл.) толкователь Вед; Уилкинс: I am who knowed the Veds. Кто сведущ в Ведах, обладает тайнами их познания и истолкования, тот — брахман. Кришна высказывается не просто как согласный, а как идентичный с брахманами, как то, что является и самими Ведами — об этом позже. Кришна сообщает Арджуне существенное мудрости этих книг брахманов, поскольку Арджуна является кшатрием и сам по себе этим знанием не обладает. Таким образом, сама «Бхагавад-гита» должна рассматриваться лишь как передача народу этой мудрости, вследствие чего то, что обычно иным способом ему не становится известным и, скорее, в целом недоступно, делается всеобщим знанием — подобающим образом, а именно в поэтическом произведении. Обе национальные поэмы Индии дают индийцам то же, что и гомеровские поэмы грекам — наставление в их религии; иными словами, у этого народа нет какого-либо иного источника познания. Культ сам по себе не просвещает. И греческие поэты, которые, согласно знаменитому месту у Геродота, дали грекам их богов, прежде уже располагали мифами, традициями, культами, мистериями и т. д.; однако для индийских поэтов Веды являются намного более твердой, непоколебимой основой. Поэмы обоих народов, как это вообще бывает, являются только национальными поэмами, поскольку они полностью покоятся на религиозном духе и представлениях своих народов. Веды, правда, еще не предстали пред нами как нечто разумно познанное — каким ученым или, скорее, каким правительством будет сделан нам этот подарок? — Однако до поры до времени тому, кто интересуется религиями народов, необходимо принять во внимание бесценные выборки, данные нам Кольбруком, чтобы также независимо от указанного всеобщего признания и религиозного почитания этих книг убедиться, что вошедший в «Бхагавад-гиту» материал — и общий, и из сокровеннейшего индийского представления — полностью основывается единственно лишь на учении Вед. Сами же эти священные книги содержат противоречие: в одном случае в качестве существенного предписываются жертвоприношение, моления, действия — все то, что обнаруживается внешне в другом же случае восхваляется Брахма и чистый путь к нему как наивысшее и даже как единственная истина. О Ведах Кришна, с одной стороны, говорит, что он сам является всеми тремя Ведами (IX, 17), с другой же стороны, тут же, без перехода, говорит, что он является концентрированным монологом О односторонность снова и снова делает необходимой другую односторонность — призыв к действию, в особенности по отношению к кшатрию; так что изложение само по себе, своим содержанием, вовлекается в эти назойливые повторения. Для того же, чтобы вести речь о ступени совершенства, являющейся высшей целью, мы рассмотрим ее сначала в ее субъективной форме. Это совершенство определяется как длящееся состояние абстракции, о чем речь шла во всем предшествующем изложении — многолетнее одиночество самосознания, которое отказалось от всего чувственного, всех потребностей и представлений о внешних вещах и потому не является больше сознанием; но оно также не является соответствующим своему назначению самосознанием, которое имело бы своим содержанием дух и было бы также еще и сознанием; оно есть созерцание, которое ничего не созерцает, ничего ни о чем не знает, полная пустота сама по себе. Согласно современным выражениям определенность такого состояния может быть обозначена как абсолютная неопосредованность знания. Там же, где есть знание о чем-либо, о каком-либо содержании, там тотчас же и немедленна появляется и опосредование; познающий субъект становится познающим содержание лишь посредством этого содержания, которое для него служит объектом, и содержание является объектом лишь потому, что оно познается. Сознание же имеет содержание лишь постольку, поскольку оно, это содержание, является для него объектом, ощущаемым, созерцаемым или как хотите; чувствование же, созерцание, если оно не есть чувствование зверя, является чувствованием, созерцанием человека, т. е. существа сознающего; это простые, лишь аналитические определения, и те, кто сегодня так много говорят о непосредственном знании, настолько лишены сознательности и невежественны, что они даже не замечают и не знают этого. Итак, эта абстрактная концентрация есть лишь блаженство, более точное определения которого собрал г. ф. Г. (с. 39),—блаженство, которое обещается набожным и верующим почти на каждой странице нашей поэмы (и по нескольку раз). И всякий раз речь идет о вхождении в божественность—или дословно прежде всего в Кришну, о растворении в Брахме, превращении в Брахму (V, 24), Шл.: «Ad exslinctionem in numine (т. е. в Брахме) pervcnt», Уилкинс: «obtain the inorporcal Brahin» и далее: «Brahm is prepared, from Ihe beginning, for such as are free lust and anger» etc. Это единство с Брахмой даст также освобождение от метемпсихоза. Это единство с Брахмой само собой доводится до последнего пункта, в контексте индийской религии являющегося высшим — до знания понятия Брахм, острия рассматриваемого нами погружения. Насколько легко постижимым и известным является то, что есть Брахм, настолько большие затруднения преподносит его связь с самим этим погружением; и тем интереснее рассмотреть эту связь, из которой, как оказывается, вытекает само понятие Брахм, или, скорее, оно само является этой связью. Давайте исходить из того, что необходимо точнее рассмотреть, каково позитивное место или определенность духа, которая включает то погружение в себя, то уединение самосознания с самим собой — и мы находим, что таковым является мышление. Погружение и другие выражения, такие, как набожность, созерцание означают нечто, относящееся к ситуации состоянию дел, а не само существо дела. Та абстракция от всей внешней и внутренней определенности, всего содержания, возложенного на ощущение и дух в его содержании позитивном специфическом наличном бытии (Dasein) есть мышление вне какого-либо положения, состояния. При этом следует принять во внимание как вещь замечательную, что индийцы поднялись до этого отделения нечувственного от чувственного, эмпирического многообразия от всеобщности, ощущений, желаний, представляемого, водимого и т. д. от мышления и возвысились до сознания величия мышления. Однако специфическим выступает то, что от чрезмерной ужасающей абстракции этих крайних полюсов они не проложили путь к примирению этих крайностей с особенным, в направлении к конкретному: потому их дух является лишь неустойчивым шатанием (Taumel) от одного к другому, которое, в конце концов, есть не что иное, как несчастье знать блаженство лишь как уничтожение личности, что есть то же самое, что и «Nibana» (нирвана) буддистов. = = Часть 3. Если бы вместо выражений, набожность, погружение и т. д. необходимо было бы употребить наименование сути дела — мышление, то этому воспротивилось бы то (обстоятельство), что в процессе мышления, в самом чистом, и равным образом абстрактном мышлении у нас всегда есть еще и представление о том, что нечто мыслится, что мы в качестве мыслящих обладаем мыслями, т. е. обладаем ими как внутренним предметом. Созерцание же (Anschauen), взятое при подобной неопределенности как абсолютно чистое незаполненное созерцание, есть та же самая абстрактная идентичность с самой собой; созерцание, которое единственно лишь чисто, не созерцает также и нечто, так что нельзя это назвать и созерцанием ничто, ибо оно беспредметно. Ведь созерцание, чтобы быть конкретным, включает в себя существенное: и если мышление тоже лишь в той мере является истинным, в какой оно конкретно в самом себе, то его особенная определенность есть чистая пустая всеобщность, простая идентичность. Йог, пребывающий в сидячем положении, внешне и внутренне неподвижно, уставясь на кончик своего носа, воплощает тем самым устремившееся к пустой абстракции, насильно удерживаемое мышление. Однако подобное состояние нам совершенно чуждо и кажется потусторонним, употребляя же по его поводу выражение «мышление», вызывающего в нашем представлении нечто совершенно определенное, привычное, мы как бы чрезмерно приближаем его к нам. Однако напомним себе выражения, согласно которым то ищущее Брахму погружение являет собой путь, направленность к нему и соединение с ним, так что они обозначают состояние, достичь которого, оно, погружение, стремится речь идет о созерцании как медитации. Но на самом деле погружение, как было показано, в его собственном определении безобъектно, а «стремление», «направленность» и т. п. принадлежит лишь сознанию, в котором само погружение не достигнуто. В той мере, в какой это безобъектное мышление в то же время представлено, по сути, как отношение к Брахме — но отношение непосредственное, т. с. недифференцированное, — «это чисто абстрактное мышление неизбежно определяется как сам Брахма: речь идет о субъективном элементе, идентичном элементу, который в речи предстает как объективный, так что эта противоположность исчезает, превращается во внешнее высказывание, не отражающее самого содержания. Само собой разумеется, что, хотя здесь употреблены выражения относительно «субъективного» и «объективного» и тем более относительно их единства, эти изобретения мыслящей рефлексии новейшего времени не должны приписываться индийцам — не больше, чем когда интеллектуальная мифология указывает, чем является понятие Зевса, Геры, Дсмстры и т. д. и тем самым как таковое приписывается грекам в качестве рефлективного понятия. Пожалуй, в этом случае правильным будет сказать, что у них греков не было этого понятия Зевса. Но при этом подобное понятие, если оно правильно определено, являлось немалой частью содержания их фантастического представления о Зевсе. Незнание этого различия — содержание только заполнено чувственным или фантазирующим сознанием или же то же содержание осознается рефлектирующим сознанием, как Мысль и понятие — стало источником многих недоразумений и вопиющих противоречий. Ведь если Брахм определен как единство, то речь идет о таком единстве, на которое распространяется существенное нерасположение по отношению к таким абстрактным определениям. В самом деле, оно, будучи единством абстрактным, лишенным определенности в нем самом, оказывается единством в высшей степени недостаточным и неистинным; но именно эта недостаточность есть то, что конституирует природу индийского Брахма; он является единством только как абстрактная всеобщность, как лишенная определенности субстанция. Прежде из определения субъективной стороны выяснилось; она, эта сторона. является совершенно абстрактным, ничего не осмысливающим мышление, и по той же причине не существует никакого предмета для нее; то же самое отчетливо следует из вышеназванного определения, которое мы можем обозначить как объективное определение, то самое, что было названо чистой пустой всеобщностью или чистой пустой субстанцией: по существу речь идет именно об абстрагировании от всей и всякой особенности и тем самым от особенности объекта по отношению к субъекту. Когда исходят из субъективного или объективного определения, то Брахм оказывается этой недостаточной вещью, лишенной различия объективного и субъективного. Однако необходимость и потому власть различия столь велика, что его следует вновь рассмотреть. С этим различием мы сталкиваемся, как только должны употребить выражение «Брахма». Г. ф. Г., как и обстоятельнее г. ф. Шл. (Ind. Bibl., 11 Bd. 4 Hf s. 420 — при случае производящие нечто ученое, но на деле ни к чему не ведущие или не желающие ни к чему привести пустые разговоры) напоминают о различии выражений «Брахма» с кратким «а» в конце, среднего рода и «Брахма» с долгим а, мужского рода, и дают их точное определение. Как там же указывает г. ф. Шл. (с. 422), обыкновение нынешних, и особенно бенгельских пандитов, т. е. ученых самой этой страны — усекать последний звук в среднем роде и писать «Брахм»; обычай, сам по себе пригодный и для немецкого языка, где невозможно корректно выразить различие долгого и краткого «а». «Брахма» мужского рода, господин творения, согласно лаконичным данным старейших индийских лексиконов (там же, с. 423), есть индивидуум, персона (Person), и потому производит благоприятное впечатление на наш европейский способ представления. По этого поводу замечу, что для оценки этой персональности существенно важно обратиться к ее внутреннему содержанию. Брахма, согласно своему внутреннему определению, пребывает абстрактным бытием, всеобщим, субстанцией без субъективности в себе, потому не является конкретным, не является духом (не больше, чем бог подразумеваемый в современном «бытие бытия»— Wesen der Wesen, определяется этим как конкретное, как дух). При подобном содержании, которое есть, скорее, бессодержательность, тот термин мужского рода и в самом деле не является индивидуальным субъектом; персональность применительно к его уровню есть пустая форма, она есть лишь голая (простая) персонификация. При рассмотрении религий с безусловной, обязательной значимостью следует отличать простую персонификацию бога или богов, что можно найти во всех мифологиях, от личностности, имеющей место, согласно содержанию. Поверхность персонификации тотчас же разрушается и объективная автономия бога по отношению к субъекту. Так мы принимаем Эрос или Афину Палладу в начале «Илиады», когда она задерживает выдвижение меча у Ахилла, сразу и за субъективное чувство любви, и за выступающую в самом Ахилле рассудительность. Пример, поясняющий, как персонифицируется Брахма и даже является вплоть до тривиальных внешних форм, но как вместе с тем упраздняется различие между ним, и противостоящим ему субъектом, а также свидетельствующий, что Брахма в качестве (реальности) среднего рода представлен попросту как работа рассудка субъекта — такой пример непосредственно присутствует во введении к «Рамаяне». Вальмики (автор «Рамаяны», дважды рожденный). занятый материалом и замыслом этой поэмы, высказывает жалобу об убитых прямо перед его хижиной и оставшейся в живых возлюбленной. Размер стиха, которым у него вырывается эта жалоба, поражает его и его ученика, точно так же находящего этот размер хорошим. Вальмики после этого опускается на свое сиденье в хижине и впадает в глубокое созерцание. Тут в хижине является прославленный Брахма (стоит ли в оригинале Брахм или Брахма, я не могу сказать, однако это само по себе неважно), в четырех лицах, господин трех миров. Вальмики в своем погружении замечает его, встает, кланяется со сложенными руками, предлагает ему стул, подает на стол воду, молоко, рис — воду, чтобы вымыть ему ноги (обычные дары и свидетельства по отношению к духовному учителю); Брахма позволяет себе сесть и также предлагает сесть Вальмики. Тот садится, обращенный своим духом к Брахме, впадает в глубокое размышление и поет строфу (не хвалу Брахме, сидящему перед ним, а) жалобы о злодеянии, упомянутом прежде убийстве — стихотворным размером прошлой жалобы. Брахма разъясняет ему, лишь в некоторых деталях, что он должен этим размером воспеть деяния Рамы, и исчезает. Вальмики и его ученик полны удивления; ученики хора провозглашают — тем же размером, — что он, этот размер, возник из слов, сказанных учителем по поводу убийства. Так решается наконец Вальмики на то, чтобы этим самым размером сочинить «Рамаяну». Очевидно, что, вопреки самой внешней выраженности, явление Брахмы остается охарактеризованным как глубокое размышление. Но эти моменты и их соотношение, которое в предшествующем возникло из природы самой сути дела, следует показать в соответствии с их более определенным проявлением в индийском изложении. О метафизическом определении Брахма известно, что оно простое, и оно уже приводилось: чистое бытие, чистая всеобщность, supreme being, высшая сущность; однако существенным и наиболее интересным при этом выступает то, что эта абстракция твердо держится в оппозиции по отношению к наполненности содержанию: Брахм — лишь как чистое бытие, без всякого конкретного определения в себе. Когда мы, европейцы, говорим: «бог есть высшая сущность», то это определение так же абстрактно и скудно, и метафизика рассудка, отвергающая познание бога, т. е. необходимость знать его определения, требует, чтобы представление о боге ограничивалось этой самой абстракцией, полагает, что о боге не должно ничего знать более того, что представляет собой Брахм. Вопреки этой критической мудрости, европейская концепция в основном сохранила в себе самой возможность представить за словами «высшее бытие» или, того более, «бог» нечто конкретное, что для этого представления имеет форму духа — и потому то, что оно полагает, богаче и содержательнее, нежели то, что оно говорит (выражает словом). Это побуждает меня сделать одно замечание о переводе Брахм (в среднем роде) у г. ф. Шл. через numen, в то время как Кришна для различения обозначается как almum numen. г. ф. Г. употребляет выражение «бог» и выразительно отмечает (с. 21): многие места отчетливо свидетельствуют, что «Брахма» и «бог» — понятия идентичные. Господин Guigniaut в переводе «Символики» Кройцера (t. 1, р. 11, Notes p. 618) весьма определенно высказывается против methode г. ф. Шлегеля, «qui consistc a traduire gcneralement, par des expressions latines correspondantes, les termes sacramentals de la Philosophie religieuse des brahmanes, et beaucoup d'atres denominations theologiques et mythologiques en faisant disparaitre completement les originaux... Cette maniere efface et detruit tout originalite, tout propriete... Cette maniere efface et detruit tout originalite tout propriete, tout couleur locale15. Г. ф. Шл., правда, указывает (Ind. Bibl. Bd. 11 Hf. IV, S. 422). что слово «брахма» (средний род) совершенно точно соответствует греческому to theion, до некоторой степени также латинскому numen, когда это прекрасное слово используется согласно своему истинному и возвышенному значению. Во всех таких выражениях, и не меньше в «Deus» и «бог», бог, конечно, выражен столь же неопределенно, сколь неопределенным является Брахм в себе, т. е. является абстрактным; однако большое различие заключается в том, что те выражения и каждое из них сопутствуют конкретному представлению, не подразумевают неопределенности, которая составляет внутреннюю сущность Брахма. Выше было отмечено, что при переводе, помимо внешней, формальной необходимости, следует, согласно самой вещи, считать допустимым для выражения означающего нечто особенное, брать в других языках выражение всеобщего, или также наоборот; но иначе обстоит дело, если каждое из обоих выражений означает нечто совершенно особенное, специфическое, а всеобщее (Allgemeine) ограничивается тем, что является всеобщим для данной социальной общности (Gemeinschaftliche). Здесь употребление специфического выражения вносит в наше представление установление того содержания, которое, скорее, остается отдаленным и, напротив, упускает из виду другое содержание, которое должно быть отчетливо нам представлено. Это изменение смысла, которое при второстепенных обстоятельствах и переменах может быть незначительным, становится затемняющим (истинное положение дел), когда оно имеет место по отношению к наиболее всеобщим и важнейшим основным определениям. Deus, Theos, как и Deva, другой термин, используемый индийцами, вероятно, могут и должны переводиться как бог только тогда, когда это нужно сделать по отношению к неопределенному представлению. Однако в случае, когда различие выступило и когда оно для представления, ищущего понимания, отчетливо обозначалось, мы вводимся в заблуждение, если нам вместо специфического термина выдается термин, специфически отличный от него. Так, в первой статье было отмечено, что наши священники, солдаты и т. д. обладают своими особыми отношениями, отсутствующими у брахманов, кшатриев и т. д., относительно чего у последних существуют установления, опять-таки неотъемлемо принадлежащие существенной стороне их натуры. Столь же очевидно, что не следует выражения Зевс, Юпитер, хотя он является высшим отцом богов, переводить как «бог» и как «высшая сила». Объективное определение Брахма, эта категория чистого бытия, в котором индийское представление позволяет раствориться всему особенному, составляет — через [утверждение ничто всего конечного — Возвышенное индийской религии, которое от этого еще не является ни Прекрасным, ни еще менее Истиной в ее аутентичности. Скорее, чистое бытие из-за своей абстрактности является лишь ограниченной конечной категорией. Индийцы же при этом столь же мало, как и элеаты, проявляют последовательность, которая состоит в отличении небытия от бытия или в исключении небытия из бытия. Г. ф. Гумбольдт отмечает это (с. 14) по поводу лекц. IX, 19, где Кришна говорит: «Я есть бессмертие и смерть, то, что есть и то, чего нет». И в других местах проступает достаточно (отчетливо) то же самое: Брахма есть «entity» и «non-entity». Это чистое бытие, поскольку оно не доведено до определения бесконечной субъективности, выражается в индийском пантеизме, который в то же время есть монотеизм, так как чистое бытие есть Одно (Eine). Столь часто цитируемый результат изучения Вед Кольбруком (Asiat. Res. Vol. VIII), согласно которому старая индийская религия признает лишь одного бога (Einen Gott), однако творение (при этом) не отличается в достаточной мере от творца, имеет ведь и более точное установление: первоначально солнце понималось как большая душа (Mahanatma); но, поскольку лишь за счет подобного можно создать монотеизм, оно остается или, скорее, более чистым наличествует в Брахме. Этот монотеизм, однако, так же является в существенном отношении пантеизмом: если Одно определяется как сущность или как абстракция Всеобщего, то, вследствие самой этой абстрактности, оно является непосредственностью =нео-посредованным и потому, конечно, в качестве бытия вещей имманентно им и идентично с ними, ибо творение не отличено от творца; само это имманентное бытие, тем не менее, не идентифицирует с конкретными и эмпирическими вещами и их бренностью (конечными) аспектами, но, напротив, оно является лишь бытием их наличного существования (Dasein), неопределенной идентичностью. Составляющим несовершенство категории субстанции является то, что на рассмотрение внешнего размышляющего субъекта легла (забота) производить различение, в созерцании и сознании абстрагировать конечные, единичные вещи от их конечности и единичности и твердо удерживать субстанцию, olas Eine Sein. В другом месте (Энциклоп. филос. наук, 2-е изд., 1827, с. 519 и сл., и Предис., с. XIII и след.; 3-е изд., § 573 Дополнения и Предис. ко 2-му изд., с. XIII и ел.) я выступил с более детальным порицанием того, что в наши дни — а в особенности у теологов, которые не умеют отличить ни рассудок от разума, ни даже субстанцию от акциденции, которые, скорее, вообще искажают разумное до нелепости, занимаются сочинительством — стало модным искажать пантеизм прямо до его противоположности, уверяя, что благодаря ему бесконечное превращается в конечные вещи, добро в зло и т. д., и точно так же конечное, оставаясь существовать как аффирмативное, превращается в бесконечное, а зло, существующее как таковое, делается добром. Так они воспринимают пантеизм как всеобожествленность (идолатрию, Allesgotterei), как если бы отдельные вещи и эмпирическое конечное существование как таковые принимались им пантеизмом за божественное или даже за бога. Только скотине, имеющей кое-какие чувственные интуиции, а также представления о картинах, но и не думающей приблизиться ко всеобщему, можно было бы приписать подобные мнения; а среди людей только этим изобретателям подобного утверждения принадлежит такого рода представление. Различие видов познания в этом плане очень хорошо обозначено в сознании индийца вообще и в цитируемом г. ф. Г. (с. 13) пассаже (лекц. XVIII, шл. 20—22). Истинное познание, говорится там, во всем, что существует, должно видеть лишь Одно (единственное) неизменный принцип, неделимое в делимом. Познание второго ранга должно осознавать различные (особенные) принципы в единичных вещах — еще ограниченную всеобщность, вроде наших универсальных сил природы и т. д. Но самым превратным познанием, которое относится к третьему сорту и которое принадлежит сфере тьмы невежества является то, которое знает только единичное и лишь в таком свете, как если бы таковое было целым само по себе, при полном отсутствии всеобщего принципа. От подобной абсолютной самостоятельности единичных вещей и их определенностей недалеко отходит нынешнее представление о пантеизме; и поскольку наиболее выразительным определением пантеизма является то, согласно которому единичные вещи и все конечные качества должны восприниматься не как автономные, а, напротив, как снятые aufgehobene, поглощенные в чистом бытии, как отрицаемые (negierte) постольку на самом деле это нынешнее представление свидетельствует лишь о научной несостоятельности субъектов, которые создают себе то фальшивое представление и не могут освободиться от веры в самостоятельность, абсолютного конечного, тем самым лишая себя возможности правильно воспринимать факт. В поэме есть длинные тирады, в которых Кришна приписывает себе это всеобщее бытие. Лекц. VII: Я — вкус воды, блеск солнца и луны, мистическое слово в священных книгах, звук в воздухе, знание знающего и т. д. Далее лекц. X: Среди адитьев я есть Вишну, среди звезд — солнце и т. д. среди Рудр я есть Шива и т. д. Звучащие поначалу возвышенно, эти тирады монотонностью доводят до безразличия; наконец выговаривается, что Кришна во всем единичном выступает принципом, существенным, которое все же как вкус, блеск и т. д. само еще оказывается чем-то ограниченным. В этих тирадах г. ф. Шлегель, между прочим, также не поддерживает вышеотмеченный способ перевода: эти места изобилуют непереведенными именами собственными, и Шива не называется «numen destruens» «fatum» или подобного рода словами, в то время как вместо Кришна всегда стоит «numen almum». Однако те многие особые всеобщности сами абсорбированы в словах Одно, Брахм, который есть Кришна. Кришна здесь говорит, что он является Шивой, той же монетой Шива расплачивается с Кришной, когда со своей стороны начинает речь и говорит, что он есть Кришна. В Oupnekat IX, посвященном Шиве, последний так же говорит о себе, частью с искусными поворотами абстракции, приводящей таким образом движение речи к единству: «То, что было, есть Рудра (т. с. Шива), то, что есть, есть он, и что должно быть, есть он; Я был всегда, всегда есть и всегда буду. Нет никакого Второго, о котором я мог бы сказать: Я есть оно, и оно есть Я. То, что есть, есть Я, и то, чего нет, есть Я. Я семь Брахма и Я есмь Брахм» и т. д. И далее одним махом: Я есть истина, Я есть бык и т. д. Я есть высшее бытие. Поэтому далее, где начинается созерцание или представление о других единичных предметах, элементах и т. д., последним словом о них точно так же оказывается то, что они являются Брахмой. В Ведах Вачи (языку) приписывается, что это же он говорит о себе точно так же: Воздух, ты есть Брахм, солнце есть Брахм, еда, хлеб и т. д. есть Брахм. Англичанин, составивший эту подборку из Вед, исходя из них и из упоминаемых позже текстов пришел к заключению, что Брахм, как и Одно, у индийцев является лишь неопределенным предикатом восхваления, как бы ничего не означающим титулованием (Mills History of Britich India, Vol. 1). Основание, проводимое им, сводится к тому, что индийцы не достигли представления о единстве бога; и тем, что этому противится, является их, как он это называет, ужасающее непостоянство, неустойчивость, когда деятельность единственного бога должна преобразовываться (fortbilden) в зависимости от характеров Брахма, Вишну и Шивы. Это непостоянство, конечно, есть следствие того, что это единство воспринимается еще не в его истинном определении, не как конкретное в себе, не как дух и что оно, это единство, есть лишь категория субстанциального отношения. Необходимое потому непостоянство появляется как неустойчивое шатание, которое особенно заметно в отношении субъективного аспекта и которое столь же необходимо в представлении объективного. Это — выпадение из Одного во многих богов и падение обратно из этого богатства и пышности богатства в пустое, тусклое Одно. Это — вечное чередование, которое содержит в себе, по крайней мере, ту истину, что эти боги и конечные вещи вообще не являются самостоятельными реальностями. Метафизическое определение, как мы видели, таковым является только для мыслящего субъекта, его содержание целиком сводится к самой абстракции; оно не имеет потому в себе самом никакой реальности, ибо его существование в мире составляют лишь конечные, единичные вещи, в которых оно существует не как оно само, а как другое его самого. Однако жители Востока не пришли к этому рассуждению, удовлетворяясь и такой абстракцией, как чистое бытие, пустая голая сущность, если они, размышляя, искали и иные. Своеобразным в этой связи является способ, которым Брахм как таковой осознается не как абстрактная мысль другого, еще в персонификации для другого, а как существующий для себя. Согласно этому определению, мы видим, что Брахм выражен как абстрактное самосознание, для достижения которого насильственным усилием концентрируется и очищается йог. В этом углублении сознания в себя чистое бытие на самом деле имеет существование, которое является столь же всеобщим, т. с. абстрактным, как оно само. Смысл углубления, столь же отчетливо, как и смысл Брахма, проявляется уже в приведенном выше из «Рамаяны» примере с погружением Вальмики; и все-таки этот смысл проявился тут смешанным с фантазией и персонификацией. Его следует рассмотреть в несмешанных формах. Такой формой прежде всего является благоговение как мгновенное состояние, которое йог стремится задержать. Отчетливее всего чувство индийского благоговения представил один англичанин, который основательно потрудился над пониманием сути индийской религиозности и попытался выразить его через вопросы, задаваемые им, и ответы, вкладываемые им в уста индийца. Индийца спрашивают: почитает ли он высшую сущность (т. е. Брахма) с культом? Молится ли ему? Приносит ли ему жертву? Он отвечает прямо обиняков: «Нет, никогда!» Стало быть, Вы молитесь духовно — что же является чистейшей и одновременно самой желанной формой служения божеству, необходимы ли для нее малые церемонии или не нужно никаких? — «Нет». — Восхваляете ли вы его? — «Нет».— Размышляете вы о его качествах и совершенствах?— «Нет» (выше мы видели, что набожность является совершенно пустой). Что же обозначает, наконец, та столь знаменитая безмолвная медитация? Его ответ: «Когда я сижу, положив ногу на ногу, с поднятыми сложенными руками, закрыв глаза, оставленный в покос духом, мыслями, языком и губами, то я говорю про себя (внутренне): Я есть Брахм. У нас нет осознанной мысли быть Брахмом посредством майи. Запрещено почитать высшую сущность, приносить ему молитвы и жертву, так как это было бы служением богу, направленным на нас самих. Возможно, мы почитаем и поклоняемся эманациям от него». Прежде, правда, была традиция, чтобы у Брахмы был храм, однако они были разрушены (см. Creuzer Symb. 1,575 Guignaut 1,24), но тем меньше у Брахмы храмов. — Схожим образом обстоит дело в наши времена, как (например) сообщают официальные данные, художнику Канове, приложившему усилия для возведения церкви в родном городе Поссагно (Possagno), церковные власти не позволили посвятить се богу. Это исчезновение объективности Брахма проистекает из непосредственного единения с Брахмой, в изобилии представленного и высказанного каждой строкой наших поэм как цель углубления, из становления на пути к Брахме, богофикации деификации или точнее, брахмафикации. Я пропускаю места (в поэме) об этом единении, ибо их можно увеличивать до бесконечности. Более живой интерес представляет возможность рассмотреть определения, которые дает Брахме уже цитированный древнейший индийский лексикон и с которыми нас познакомил г. ф. Шл. (Ind Bibl. Bd. 11 Hf. IV, S. 423). Кроме определения чистого бытия, он предоставляет еще два значения, а именно: 1) Веды (их смысл даже предшествует тому, что связано с чистым бытием); 2) религиозные упражнения, то, что эти по видимости различные значения по существу — лишь внешне различные формы одного и того же содержания, нигде не подтверждается убедительнее, нежели в случае с Брахмой, этим самым абсолютным единством. Сознание связи этих определений исходит уже из всего предшествующего (изложения). Брахма есть Веды и жертвоприношение, но не только в том. смысле, что он является пребывающим в себе принципом всего вещей, но и в том смысле, что Веды, прочитанные брахманами, жертвоприношение, ими представленное, также являются тем погружением, благоговением, которое и есть Брахм. Это— то же самое, что Кришна, который, как мы видели, настолько же Брахм, утверждает в IX, 16: Я есть жертвоприношение, Я есть поклонение, Я — вода священных окроплений и травы (приносимые в жертву); Я есть поэма (carmen, Уилкинс: the ceremonies to the manes of the ancestors); Я — равный священному смыслу. Я—огонь, Я—воскуряемый дым (Уилкинс: the victim). Поскольку Брахм — это и есть жертвоприношение в целом и различные вещи, которые приносятся в жертву, то он приносится в дар и жертву самому себе через самого себя; в форме благоговения он является абстрактным, чистым самого — себя — слушанием внемлением, а в форме жертвы — равным ей чувственно передаваемым отношением к самому себе. Таков всепроникающий Брахм, как говорится в III, 15 — присутствующий в жертве и (сам) способ присутствия, который очевиден и в этом месте, в неясном изображении и который являет собой свойство, качество, более точно определенное, чем во всеобщем пантеистическом чувстве. В этом месте (можно проследить, как) сформировался круговорот, который с самого начала предполагает поверхностный ход мысли, а именно: благодаря жертвоприношению, идет дождь, благодаря дождю появляется пища и этим — поддержание таинства жизни; жертва же становится действенной благодаря деянию служащему богу и берущему начало от Брахма, который, как это сказано, возник16 из простого и неделимого (numen e simplici et individuo ortum); здесь сам Брахм (средний род) отличен от простого Одного (the great One). Однако прежде всего следует обратить внимание на действенность жертвы. Плодородие земли здесь не должно представляться как следствие просьб смертных, поддержанных божественным вниманием к жертвам. Связь жертвы и порождения является, как ясно из вышесказанного, прямой; из смерти следует жизнь — более абстрактное положение. Самое поразительное — изложение этой связи в одном из мест, приводимых Кольбруком в извлечениях из Вед (Asiat. Res. VIII 404 ff.); инициаторами молений названы Праяпати и его сын Яйнья; первый— первоначальная душа, Брахм; второе имя появляется, говорит Кольбрук, чтобы намекнуть на аллегорическую жертву Брахма (Guignaut 1 с. S. 602: le sacrifise ou la victume). У жертвоприношения же — следующая схема: творческим элементом первой разнородной массы является сила созерцательности; сначала в его мышлении формируется желание (первоначальные продуктивные семена), которое мудрецы определяют, узнавая это рассудком (Verstand) в своих сердцах, как узел бытия в небытии; далее следует пространное, очень запутанное описание, из которого можно узнать, по меньшей мере, следующее: первое, что совершается, есть всеобщее жертвоприношение, которым непосредственно поддерживается акция творения, или, скорее, которое само являет себя как творение мира. Я добавлю еще одно место, которое приводит Кольбрук (там же, с. 475 и сл.) из первой Упанишады четвертой Веды и которое, кажется, выражает точно так же исхождение Одного из себя и возвращение в себя, а также тем самым одновременно возникновение мира; оно гласит: благодаря созерцательности прорастает обширное Одно; из него порождается пища (телесная) и оттуда одно за другим дыхание, мысли, существующие миры и бессмертие, проистекая как следствие поступков (деяний). Всезнающее есть глубокая созерцательность; знающее все вещи, оно пребывает в знании себя; отсюда проистекает обширное Одно, как и названия, формы и пища (Speisen) и это есть истина. Абстрагирование, вследствие чего осуществляется углубление, (погружение) есть для себя момент негации, жертвенности, и нельзя недооценивать далеко простирающуюся, глубоко прочувствованную мысль: с этой негативностью, бесконечностью непосредственно связана деятельность созидания (как у Як. Беме с мукой физической — Pein, мукой творческой — Qual связаны томление творческой мукой — Quallieren и источники мук — Quallen). Но во многих теогониях и космогониях, уже известных нам, неисчислимы повороты событий, формы, имена, изображения, в которых продуктивная активность, созидание, созидающие и их различие изложены как происходящие из того углубленного созерцания, из того одиночества Брахма, бездна которого лишь в нем самом. Кажется, в этих многоразличных изложениях нет ничего единообразного (gleichformiges), чтобы быть всеобщей основой приведенных мыслей. Точно так же индийское мифологизирование или философствование, в попытках постичь и определить высший принцип, беспорядочно разбрасывается во многих формах великого Одного, всеобщей души и т. д., которые действительно с трудом можно было бы отличить от Брахма. Равным образом Брахма (мужского рода) появляется лишь как одно из многих восприятий и образов того Брахма (среднего рода), который определяется как субъект. На этом уровне, где начинается внешняя явленность (майя), разнообразие форм много больше и произвольнее. В соотношении с Вишну или Кришной и в соотношении с Шивой Брахма появляется преимущественно в более определенном образе и как одна из фигур тримурти, индийского триединства: определение Высшего, которое, будучи встречено на индийском языке, с необходимостью должно привлечь внимание, европейцев. Хотя изложение этого представления здесь очень неорганизованно, и понятие духа, которое должно было проистекать из него, скорее, им разрушается, все же представление это по меньшей мере содержит в себе абстрактную форму (как пифагорейская и платоновская триада) для конкретного определения духа. И научным изложением высшего порядка является то, которому надлежит доказывать, что, когда представление духа благодаря мышлению возвышено до понятия, его понятия смысл должен восприниматься как тринитарное (dreienig) в себе самом. Однако разъяснение того, каким образом рудимент триединства, который только в христианстве послужил истинной идее Бога, в индийском представлении произрос в нечто превратное, увело бы нас слишком далеко. Для нашей же цели — определить понятие Брахм — в высшей степени характерна приданная ему связь с Вишну и та задача, которая досталась ему в его явлениях в мире. Я имею в виду изображение, данное Greuzer, Symbolik, l S. 626 (Guignaut, с. 4) согласно (труду) Pohlier. Оно показывает Брахма в ситуации, когда помимо тех частей, которые под своими названиями Вишну и Шива занимает в мире, он желает обладать еще некоторым пространством, однако из-за этого грабежа наказывается ими, но, все же не обращая на них внимания, гордый тем, что прояснил Веды, он ошибочно полагает себя более достойным существовать, нежели оба других. В наказание за это высокомерие и еще за сладострастие он осуждается на то, чтобы пройти ряд искуплений в четырех образах, в которых он должен прийти в мир. Он является в земное существование в образах ворона, чандалы и разбойника-убийцы из-за угла и т. д.; после строгих упражнений, на выполнение которых не экономились годы и столетия, он вновь достигает того, чтобы быть Брахмой. Среди искуплений, на которые он осуждается, есть такие — поклонять Вишну и писать историю его воплощений. Во втором существовании, когда он из чандалы и разбойника стал мудрецом, он удивляет всех своим знанием и толкованием Вед; в смирении он признается, что он есть как бы во плоти явившийся Брахма, осужденный искупать свою гордость; он становится восторженным певцом, воспевает воплощения Вишну, создает «Махабхарату» и «Рамаяну» — Рама, герой этой поэмы, есть одно из воплощений Вишну, а Арджуна, герой первой поэмы, который ведет беседу с Кришной («Бхагавад-Гита»), —сам Кришна (лекц. X, 37). Creuzer (a. a. 0. 634) обращает внимание на то отличие, что явления в мир Вишну описываются как воплощения Брахмы же — как возвращение к самому себе через искупление, регенерации. Это влечет за собой другое характерное отличие. Явления в мир Кришну — нечто непосредственно счастливое для любви любящих, для совершающих подвиги великих дел — нечто сильное, могущественное. Почет, которого достигает Брахма в своих четырех образах и именно посредством искуплений, есть почет мудрого поэта-певца, и его деяния являются важными национальными поэмами. Его основным определением, таким образом, остается созерцание существование Одного как абстрактного возвращения его в себя самого; но, поскольку медитация приводит к конкретным сознательным делам, она оказывается тем, чем является дело образованных мудрецов — поэмой. И она успешно продвигается к совершенству именно при посредстве упражнений через возвышение из низшего состояния и звания, благодаря тем искуплениям. Брахма в образе Вальмики, автора «Рамаяны», указывается по касте как чандала; так же и Халдас (а. а. 0. с. 633), искатель и собиратель стихов в Вальмики; четвертый и последний образ Брахма — сын бедных родителей, лишен воспитания и образования, а когда он в виде брахмана показывается на постоялом дворе, где его знают, то происходит то, что его не узнают, и это необразованный бедняк — не его состояние. О брахманах, однако, выше сказано, что они по происхождению являются дваждырожденными и потому непосредственно обладают тем величием, достичь которого в себе стремятся йог и поэт; в брахманах же Брахма не прикладывает усилий, чтобы явить себя, через посредничество упражнений. Эту конструкцию нельзя не видеть и в нашей поэме (VIII, II), где способ углубления, как обычно, описывается как исключение всех чувств и т. д., выговаривание односложного Ом; указываются и те упражнения, которым предаются и те, которые преподают Веды, и те, которые посвящают себя йоге. Первые являются брахманами. Если выражения шлегелевского перевода мы берем в их точной определенности, а мы в особенности имеем право на это, то и в нем имеет место вышеуказанное определение субъективности Брахма. О брахманах, однако, сказано, что погружение они simplex ас Individuum nuncupant (просто провозглашают), т. е. — Брахма, само погружение =медитация выражено совокупностью субъективных моментов. О том, что брахманам приписывается власть над природой, говорилось выше. Равным образом уже цитировавшийся старейший индийский словарь (Ind. Bibl. Bd 2, Hf. 4, S. 423) дает в качестве первого значения Брахма (мужской род): жрец по рождению, в качестве второго — господин творения; очевидно, оба значения входят в одно определение. Брахма (так обобщено у Guigniaut I, с. 241) присутствует в брахманах, они почитаемы на своем месте, он живет в них; еще определеннее — сам Брахма почитается, потому что чтимы брахманы, они — его существование; он есть они как осознающее себя существование; они — его непрерывное перевоплощение. Когда рождается брахман, сказано в «Законах Ману», то рождается он над мирами, он господин всех созданий', это — дословно то, что сообщает староиндийский словарь. Брахманы возникли из уст Брахма: уста рот есть частью язык, речь акция говорения—выше упоминается Вач, речь и чтение означает одно и то же; частью уста рот — это еда акция поглощения съедаемого: это — брахман, который приносит жертву; оба значения — единственные обязанности и дела брахманов. Вышеуказанный смысл жертвы в «Законах Ману» в связи с брахманами выражен так: брахманы приносят в жертву богам топленое масло и рисовое печенье — создателям человеческих поколений за поддержание миров; ближе к тексту это выражено так: устами брахманов боги небосвода беспрестанно питаются топленым маслом, а души умерших предков — освященным печеньем. Поедание жертвы брахманами есть питание и вообще содержание, кормление богов, и тем самым производство (Produktion) и сохранение их самих и миров. В созерцаниях, которые брахман должен направлять на восходящее солнце (Asiat. Res. V. p. 349), — они ему предписаны на все часы и поступки в течение дня — брахман говорит про себя: полный тайн свет (о нем он говорит также, что свет является землей и трехскладчатым тройственным (dreifaltig) миром и т. д.), который живет во мне, находясь внутри моего сердца, есть одно и то же с той блещущей силой. Я — сияющая очевидность высшего Брахма. В брахманах индиец видит присутствующего перед ним бога, как тибетцы, монголы и т. д. в далай-ламе, как секта Ganapatya (см. Кольбрук, Asiat. Res. VII, р. 279 ff) близ Туны поклоняется Ганеше (бог с головой слона), в человеке, семья которого обладает привилегией наследственного перевоплощения. Как выразился один англичанин, видя брахмана, индиец чувствует желание броситься перед ним ниц и сказать ему: Брахман, ты мой бог. Фитц-Кларенс, адъютант генерал-губернатора, маркиза фон Гастингса, говорит в заметках о своем путешествии, что брахманы, состоящие на службе у англо-остиндского правительства, продолжают вызывать большое почитание. Он приводит пример: в дом губернатора пришел с депешей в качестве просителя брахман в запачканном парадном одеянии; индийцы, встретившиеся на пути и заприметившие шнур вокруг его затылка (отличительный знак брахмана) среди его запыленной одежды, бросились ниц и целовали след его испачканной ноги. Таков характер, в котором явилась мне связь обсуждаемых принципов индийского духа на основании представленных господином, автором исследований и в сопоставлении с другими материалами. По мере того как критическая работа европейских ученых, прилежно постигающая суть вещей, открывает нам доступ к индийскому способу мышления в его своеобразном свете, детали теогонии и космогонии и прочих мифов отступают до все более ничтожной значимости; между тем уже обнаруживается, что произвол фантазии, с которым связано непостоянство, переменчивость утонченной рефлексии, распространил подобный материал в диком (необузданном) и невыразимом разнообразии. Потому приходится самостоятельно заниматься поисками и выяснением основных линий общего, принципов индийского сознания. Однако чем большее нам предлагается богатство в оригинальной раскраске — уже разом, одновременно тем в большей мере следует отказываться от поверхностных представлений об индийской религиозности и ее содержании, представлений, которые возникли частью из взятых наугад наиболее ценных категорий нашей культуры (Bildung), частью из европейской, нередко самими авторами запутанной философии. Эти поверхностные представления должны уступить место все более подтверждающемуся документами своеобразию индийского духа. Однако задача понимания становится в то же время тем сложнее, и не только из-за всеохватывающего (durchgangig) отличия индийского способа представления от нашего, но и, пожалуй, потому, что он, индийский способ представления, сцепляется с высшими понятиями нашего сознания, однако в полной чудес глубине сам, неотличимый, неотделимый от мира чудес, впадает в унизительнейшее. Высокоуважаемый господин автор, который в столь многих сложнейших исследованиях, находивших этапе предварительной работы часто малую или даже не находивших никакой поддержки, возжег новый, а зачастую и первый свет и здесь приложил все усилия, чтобы из рассеянного, разбросанного изложения обсуждаемой здесь поэмы составить основу, фундамент для истолкования. Ему мы обязаны тем, что он сделал возможным для нас использование материала из иных источников и позволит проникнуться более точным его пониманием. Пожалуй, надо было бы привлечь к рассмотрению вторую лекцию (см. с. 45 до конца), которая, в отличие от первой, трактующей содержание систем, занята еще и выражением мнения как относительно их упорядочения, так и их связью с поэтической и философской формой. Однако эта статья послужила уже и более широким целям, и само собой следовало ожидать, что ученость и вкус склонили господина автора к интересным рефлексиям, и в особенности позволили наметить глубоко проникающие пункты сопоставления, касающиеся смешения философии и поэзии в греческой древности, так же как развитый критический такт автора сделал заметным для нас различие между одиннадцатью первыми и семью последними песнями поэмы. Обнаружение того, что вставки в астрономических и генеалогических произведениях являются чем-то обыденным, открыло новое поле неуверенности и затруднений перед учеными, которые, однако, исходя из них вставок могут надеяться на пользование если не историческими, то все же наконец более точными хронологическими и генеалогическими датами. Такое свойство нашей поэмы, как некоторая центонность изложения его характер не оказывает никакого существенного влияния на содержание и лишь умножает обычную для нее неудобоваримость индийской пространности изложения и повторяемости. Гегель Перевод с немецкого Г. Б. Шаймухамбетовой 1 Hegel С. W. F. Uber die unter dem Namcn Bhagavad-Gita bekannte Episode des Mahabharata von Wilhelm von Hiimboldt. Перевод выполнен no изданию: Hegel G. W. F. Berliner Schriften 1818—1831. Hrsg. von I. Hoffmeister. Hamburg, 1956. S. 85 H. 2 В. Джонс—английский государственный служащий в Калькутте с 1783 г. (судья), основал там в 1784 г. «Азиатское общество Бенгала» и начал издавать периодический сборник «Азиатские исследования». Помимо сопоставлений древней мифологии Индии с греко-римской античностью, с именем В. Джонса связывается идея, согласно которой санскрит оказывается языком-праматерью всех других языков. П. Джонсу же принадлежат первые переводы «Шакунталы» (1789) и «Законов Maнy» (1794). 3 Пандит — которому Вильфорд имел неосторожность дать поручение произвести розыски в связи с историями, которые капитан ему рассказывал, пользуясь еврейскими, греческими и другими первоисточниками — находил все, чего желал капитан, в индийских трудах, которые тот ему за большие деньги доставлял. Когда капитан начал обнаруживать фальшивость сделанных выписок, пандит в высшей степени нахально стал подделывать манускрипты, чтобы выпутаться, им овладели сильнейшие пароксизмы ярости, он призывал месть неба со страшнейшими проклятиями на себя и своих детей, если выписки не окажутся верными. Он призвал десятерых брахманов, которые его не только защищали, но были готовы всем, что наиболее священно в их религии, поклясться в правильности выдержек. После того как Вильфорд сделал им строгое замечание относительно проституирования их священнического звания, он не позволил им оставаться причастными к этому делу (собственный рассказ Вильфорда — в Asiat. Researches, Т. VIII. Р. 251).— Относительно трудов, являющихся плодами напряженных, достойных уважения усилий, как, например, труд cfe Poliers Mythologie dcs Indous) (он появился в 1809 г.), нам только и остается, что пребывать в сомнении относительно возможности их использования, так как они основываются на диктовках и устных сведениях брахманов, тем более, что мы знаем от Кольбрука, каким подделкам и любого рода переработкам и вставкам подвергались сами труды, как, например, астрономические — из-за своей древности и авторитета их творцов обычно высоко почитаемые; в данном случае, однако, они должны стать предметом критики. 4 Песнь философская, слава мудрости и святости которой едва ли была превзойдена какой-либо из песней во всей Индии (лат.). 5 Родовые святыни (лат.). 6 Подробности об этой посмертной жертве можно найти и труде Gans. Erbrecht in weltgeschichliicher Enlwickiung, Т. I. С. 9 ел. л.; где представлена вообще природа индийского брака и семейного союза; отцы заинтересованы и том, чтобы содержать детей как средство умаления вины смертной жертвы перед предками (с. 247). Распространенные способы получения для этой цели детей указываются на с. 78 и ел., а также на с. 90 указано, что они передаются как наследство при недостатке родственников. 7 Когда разрушается религия, во всех поколениях распространяется нечестие (лат.). 8 Быть может, позволительно сказать die Joga u смысле немецкого женского артикля, a большинстве случаев имеющего обыкновение характеризовать качества. 9 Все же в последние годы на праздниках, где раньше находились миллионы, стало не так много благочестивых, которые могли бы привести колесницу в движение.— Голос побережье, на котором расположен храм, на много миль покрыто скелетами пилигримов, которые убиты странствиями и упражнениями. 10 Два английских офицера в прошлом году присутствовали при сожжении женщины незначительного положения, несшей на руках свое мертвое дитя: напрасно они обращали свои воззвания к женщине, к мужчине, который, однако, им возразил, что он не может нуждаться в этой женщине, так как кроме нее у него дома еще трое, и что ему и его семье (несомненно, и его предкам) это сожжение принесет большое уважение. 11 Примечательный пример того, как достигается равно и абстрактными упражнениями высшая сила, хотя победа над страстями еще не достигается, содержится в эпизоде «Махабхараты» (под названием) «Сунда и Унасунда», с которым познакомил публику мой уважаемый друг и коллега г. проф. Бопп в «Путешествии Лрджуны на небо Индры», 1824, перевод, с. 37.— Изучив систему спряжения санскрита, он дал перевод эпизода Висвамитры; для своих выписок я имел английский перевод в издании de Seramporc. 12 Частью для более аутентичного представления, частью для доказательства их невероятной нелепости следует привести несколько примеров, извлеченных из богатого материалом содержания «Законов Ману». Брахман в первые два часа дня может совершить до 40 ошибок, если он встанет сначала на правую или левую ногу, скользнет вначале в правую или левую домашнюю туфлю и т. д. Брахман не должен (IV, 43) свою жену или жен (он может иметь несколько), с которыми он также не может есть вместе, видеть за сдой. видеть их чихающими или зевающими и т. д. Он не должен принимать пищу и при этом быть одетым только в одно платье, он не должен мочиться и справлять нужду ни на улице города, ни на золе, ни на месте выпаса коров, ни на возделанной почве, ни в воду или на дрова, кроме как в случае крайней нужды на горе, в какое-либо время на муравейник, в канавы с живыми существами, на ходу, стоя, на берегу реки. на вершине горы, в зависимости от направления ветра; при исполнении подобного не должен смотреть па что-то движимое ветром, на огонь или на жреца или на солнце, или на воду, или на крупный рогатый скот — притом днем его лицо должно быть повернуто на север, ночью на юг, утром и вечером как днем и т. д. Бесчисленно то, что он должен соблюдать за едой. 13 Автор, критикующий поведение лживых богомольцев, в корыстных интересах соблюдающих предписанные Ведами правила, заканчивает тем, что говорит: «они также занимаются (религиозной) практикой, они действуют, но без достойной мудреца сдержанности»; далее к шл. 25: «Кришна говорит Арджуне. что Веды могут истолковываться в смысле, благоприятном либо для людей-друзей свободы, либо для страстей, либо для невежества». 14 Расчлененные и нескончаемые мысли — о непостоянном. До какой степени цветистую эту речь предпочитают эти неразумно радующиеся словам священных книг, и они не признают ничего, что можно сверх того одобрить; отягощенные страстями, заявляющие о своем местопребывании у высших богов, считающих целью всех благ (подразумеваю, речь) обещание врожденных достоинств — как бы награду за труды; она, эта цель, изобилует разнообразием ритуалов, которыми (в которых) рождаются изобилие и власть: кто, уклонившись от этого верного предположения, ищет богатств и власти, у тех ум не прикладывается созерцанием к упорству (настойчивости, постоянству)». См. перевод В. С. Семенцова этих шлок 41—43, гл. II «превращенная здесь в решимость, мысль единственна, радость Куру; мысли же тех, кто решимостью беден — нескончаемы, многоветвисты» (41); «Речь иная слышна от безумцев, похотливых, стремящихся к раю, погруженных лишь в слово Веды, «больше нет ничего» — говорящих (42) «их ученье цветисто, но тщетно: совершением многих обрядов оно к власти стремится, к усладам, а ведет лишь к цепи рождений» (43) — перевод «Бхагавад-гиты» дал в приложении к монографии Семенцов В. С. Бхагавад-гита в традиции и в современной научной критике. М., 1985, с. 144—222; приведенные шлоки—с. 154.—Прим. пер.) 15 Против «метода, который вообще состоит в передаче переводе, соответствующими латинскими выражениями сакраментальных терминов религиозной философии брахманов и многих других теологических и мифологических деноминации, полностью устраняя оригинальные названия... этот способ стирает и разрушает всякую оригинальность, всякую особенность, всю местную окраску» — прим. пер. 16 У Уилкинса только: Brahm, whose nature is incorruplet — Брахм, природа которого неподвержена порче.